Freespace 2 Silent Gate
by VultureGT
Summary: Es ist 2370. 3 Jahre sind vergangen, seit die Shivaner im 2. großen Krieg in Capella eingeschlossen wurden. Die GTVA hat für die Flüchtlinge neue Heimaten gesucht und alle untergebracht. Die Streitkräfte werden wieder aufgebaut, die Beziehungen
1. Einleitung

**Freespace 2 – Silent Gate**

Einleitung:

Es ist 2370. 3 Jahre sind vergangen, seit die Shivaner im 2. großen Krieg in Capella eingeschlossen wurden. Die GTVA hat für die Flüchtlinge neue Heimaten gesucht und alle untergebracht. Die Streitkräfte werden wieder aufgebaut, die Beziehungen zwischen Vasudanern und Terranern normalisierten sich nach anfänglichen, allerdings zu erwartenden Unruhen wieder.

Höchste Priorität hat die Erforschung der Knossos-Portal-Technologie, um so schnell wie möglich Kontakt zur lang verschollenen Erde herzustellen…

Steven Nankam, Sohn des sehr erfolgreichen Schiffbauunternehmers Mason Nankam, strebt nach dem Abschluss seiner hochqualitativen Militärausbildung seinem großen Traum entgegen: außerhalb des Militärs seine eigene kleine Firma zu gründen und das faszinierende All zu erforschen.

Doch auf seiner bald startenden Reise würde er auf etwas treffen, was seine Reise sehr verlängern wird, länger als er und seine Kameraden es sich erhofft hatten…

Hauptcharaktere:

Alpha-Staffel:

Steven Nankam (21 Jahre, 1,92m, 89 kg, hellblonde Haare, blaue Augen, Amerikaner)  
Captain, Schiffstechniker

Sao Lei (19 Jahre, 1,72m, 52 kg, schwarze Haare, blaue Augen, Asiatin)  
Waffentechnikerin, Systemüberwachung

Claire Munét (22 Jahre, 1,68m, 54 kg, blonde Haare, grüne Augen, Europäerin)  
Ärztin

Minao Xen-Li (20 Jahre, 1,81m, 75 kg, schwarze Haare, braune Augen, Asiat)  
Taktiker, Navigation

Beta-Staffel:

Mitchum Clevers (21 Jahre, 1,90m, 91 kg, schwarze Haare, blaue Augen, Amerikaner)  
Chefingenieur

Susan Wolf (20 Jahre, 1,81m, 82 kg, brünette Haare, grüne Augen, Europäerin)  
Sensorenoffizier, Kommunikation

Jonathan Smith (21 Jahre, 1,79m, 79 kg, blonde Haare, braune Augen, Amerikaner)  
Sicherheitschef, Waffenoffizier

Samuel Maloe (19 Jahre, 1,97m, 95 kg, schwarze Haare, braune Augen, Afrikaner)  
Jäger- und Bomberspezialist

Weitere Charaktere:

Mason Nankam (53 Jahre, 1,87m, 75kg, dunkelblond mit grauen Spitzen, blaue Augen, Amerikaner)  
Unternehmensgründer und-leiter von Nankam Aeronautical

Christopher Atkinson (49 Jahre, 81kg, schwarze Haare, braune Augen, Andro-Terraner)  
Admiral der Andro-Terraner, zuständig für die Angriffsstreitkräfte


	2. Kapitel 1 Neuanfang

**Kapitel 1 – Neuanfang**

_**Hauptsitz Nankam Aeronatical – 14.40 Uhr, 13. August 2370, Vega-System, Vega III**_

„Komm schon Dad, nur einen Monat, länger nicht!" Steven Nankam saß lässig im bequemen Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch seines Vaters, Unternehmensgründer- und leiter von Nankam Aeronautical. Sein Vater, ein gut gebauter, typisch europäisch aussehend Hüne, paffte gemütlich in seinem Stuhl sitzend mit der linken Hand eine Zigarre. Eine Angewohnheit, die es auch im Jahre 2370 noch gab.

Sein Blick wanderte über verschiedene Terminpläne auf dem Display seines Tischmonitors. Was sein Sohn da von ihm wollte war fast unmöglich!

„Steven, ich habs dir doch schon gesagt, mehr als 2 Wochen sind nicht drin. Ich hab hier noch andere in der Warteschlange, soll ich die einfach raus hauen? Gerade jetzt, nach dem Krieg haben wir massenweise neue Aufträge von der GTVA reinbekommen!"

„In 2 Wochen werden wir mit dem Umbau aber nicht fertig, das weißt du genau. Bitte Dad, versuchs doch wenigtens mal, da muss sich doch was machen lassen!" Normalerweise würde er nie so bettelnd zu jemandem sprechen, nicht mal zu seinem Vater, dafür war er zu stolz. Doch dieser spezielle Fall verlangt spezielle Methoden. Deswegen, und nur deswegen, schaute er seinen Vater jetzt schon fast mit einer Art treuaugigem Hundeblick an, um sein Ziel zu erreichen.

„Du bist schließlich der Chef von Nankam, also kannst du alles, was du willst!" fügte er noch an.

Mason Nankam fuhr mit dem Finger mehrmals über das Display auf seinem Tisch, verschob ein paar Termine nach hier, andere nach da.

„Tus für mich, Dad. Du weißt, was das für mich bedeutet."

„Man, diese Hartnäckigkeit hast du echt von mir. Na gut, 1 Monat, keine Pikosekunde länger! Es sieht so aus, also ob ich das hinbekomme. Aber wenn ich mit dem Finger schnippe und ihr schon länger als 2 Wochen drin seit, verschwindet ihr, aber Pronto!" Er lehnte sich grinsend zurück und genoss das strahlende Gesicht seines Sohnes, der vor Freude gleich aufsprang und ihn drückte. Er würde natürlich versuchen, ihm den Monat Zeit zu verschaffen, koste es, was es wolle. Es ist schließlich sein Sohn, um dessen Traum es hier geht.

„Sieh meine Unterstützung deines ‚Projektes' gleich als mein Geschenk zur bestandenen Ausbildung an." sagte er noch, Steven, stand schon auf dem halben Weg zur Zimmertür.

„Danke, vielen Dank. Manoman, wenn meine Freunde das erfahren, die werden platzen vor Freude!" schrie er jubelnd und total aufgeregt.

„Aber pass auf, das ihr nicht ZERplatzt!" warf ihm sein Vater noch ironisch hinterher, als die Tür hinter Steven zufuhr.

‚Mein Sohn…' dachte Mason und schaute durch das Panoramafenster nach draußen in den blauen, fast wolkenlosen Himmel. ‚Willst dich also wirklich da oben rumtreiben…'

Orbitale Schiffswerft Nankam IV – 13.30 Uhr, 14. August 2370, Vega-System, Vega III

Seine kleine Fähre war erst vor wenigen Minuten vom Raumhafen Kintei auf der Planetenoberfläche gestartet, befand sich nun aber schon im Anflug auf die orbitale Schiffswerft Nankam IV. Die Anlage war einfach gigantisch, er liebte solche Anflüge. Der mittlere Teil war geformt wie ein 8-eckiger Zylinder, vorne mit sichtbarer Andockschleuse in den Landebereich im Inneren, hinten eine Dockvorrichtung für größere Schiffe. An der von vorne gesehen linken Seite befanden sich 2 ebenso große Anbauten, die 2 Hauptschiffswerften, in denen Nankam die Hecate-Klasse für die GTVA herstellt. An der rechten Seite waren knapp 50 Werften für Jäger und Bomber untergebracht. Nach den erheblichen Verlusten der GTVA im 2. großen Krieg laufen hier fast alle Werften auf Hochtouren. Das kleine 4-Personenshuttle steuerte zielstrebig, wie an einer Schnur aufgefädelt die vordere, große Schleuse an und flog an den ihr vom Docking Control zugewiesenen Landeplatz. Steven genoss jedes Mal, wenn er in der größten Werft von Nankam den inneren Dockbereich sah, denn dieser war wirklich gigantisch groß, so viele Transporter, Frachter oder zivile Schiffe sah man nur selten auf einem Haufen. Die Fähre dockte mit einem leichten Ruck an einer Schleuse an und Steven bedankte sich beim Piloten für den ruhigen Flug.

Er lief zielstrebig durch den Ankunftsbereich auf einen der kleinen Hauptlifte zu und betrat ihn. Mit einer kleinen Sicherheitskarte, die er in einen Schlitz an der Wand steckte, befahl er dem Lift, sich in Sicherheitssektion 8 zu begeben. Nicht jeder auf der Station könnte auch in jede Sektion, dafür trägt jeder eben eine solche Sicherheitskarte, auf der die jeweiligen Befugnisse gespeichert sind.

„Sicherheitszone 8, Aussichtsraum 2."

Prompt setzte sich der Lift in Bewegung und schoss surrend durch die Station, nachdem er angekommen war folgte noch ein kurzer Fußmarsch zum besagten Aussichtsraum 2. Er betrat den großen Raum, in dem 2 Tische für je 8 Personen standen. Einer davon war mit Getränken gedeckt und in der Mitte stand eine kleine Schale mit 7 sehr kleinen Geräten darin. Steven schaute auf den Tisch und überprüfte alles: Getränke, Schale mit den Empfängern, Monitore im Tisch – alles OK.

„Sehr gut, genau wie erwartet." Er, als Sohn des Geschäftsführers, hatte natürlich Einfluss im ganzen Unternehmen und auch darüber hinaus, so organisierte er gestern, nach dem Besuch bei seinem Vater diesen Raum hier auf der Station. Er musste seinen ehemaligen Klassenkameraden, seinen 7 besten Freunden, das hier zeigen.

Langsam drehte er sich zum großen Fenster, welches vom einen Ende des Raumes ohne Unterbrechung zum anderen lief. Er konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als er hinausblickte. Der Aussichtsraum 2 war genau auf der Seite der Werft, wo auch die großen Hauptschiffswerften waren, demzufolge blickte er jetzt genau auf das vor ihm schwebende Schiff. Zielsicher griff er nach einer kleinen Schatulle in der Tasche seines Hemdes und klappte sie auf. Nun grinste er noch mehr.

‚Die werden sich wundern, wenn…' Seine Gedankengänge wurden von einer Stimme aus der Komm-Anlage unterbrochen.

„Mr. Nankam, hier Docking Control, sie wollten benachrichtigt werden, sobald der Transporter ihrer Gäste eintrifft." sagte eine kräftige Bariton-Stimme.

„Ahh, vielen Dank. Bringen sie sie in den Aussichtsraum 2, Sektion 8." Es konnte also bald losgehen.

_**Orbitale Schiffswerft Nankam IV – 13.52 Uhr, 14. August 2370, Vega-System, Vega III**_

Er fuhr gerade mit einem Knopfdruck auf dem Tisch den Sichtschutz des Panoramafensters herunter, wäre das Licht im Raum nicht an gewesen, wäre es jetzt stockdunkel. So jedoch war es hell, wie an einen schönen Sommertag auf Vega III.

Gerade als der Sichtschutz einrastete, zirpte die Tür.

„Herein." sagte Steven gewohnt lässig und die Tür öffnete sich.

Seine 7 Klassenkameraden seiner Militärausbildung kamen nacheinander, schon heftig miteinander erzählend, zur Tür herein. Sie waren wirklich ein gutes Team, während des Flugzeit ihrer Ausbildung, hatten sich 2 feste Staffeln gebildet, aber außerhalb verstanden sich alle sehr gut miteinander und waren keineswegs auf 2 Teams beschränkt.

„Also Stevieboy, warum hast du uns herkommen lassen, „ sagte Sao Lei mit erotisch angehauchter Stimme. Sie hatte schon während der Ausbildung ein Auge auf Steven geworfen. „muss ja was höllisch wichtiges sein, wenn du so einen Aufstand drum machst."

„Oh ja, Sao, das ist es. Aber setzt euch doch erstmal." Er zeigte auf den gedeckten Tisch, nachdem er sie alle in gewohnt freundschaftlicher Manier begrüßt hatte, was bei 7 Personen freilich etwas dauerte. Nachdem alle saßen und Minao, oder besser gesagt Min, so nannten ihn sowieso alle, bereits an seinem Getränk nippte, lehnte sich Steven lässig grinsend in seinem Stuhl zurück, schaute nur auf die anderen. Nach ein paar Sekunden sank der Geräuschpegel langsam und alle schauten verwundert auf Steven, der immer noch grinste.

„Hach, schön, dass ihr fertig seid. Darf ich also anfangen, ja?" Nun lächelnd fuhr er fort.

„Also Leute, ich hab euch doch damals was erzählt, von dem was ich später gerne mal machen möchte."

„Du meinst das mit deiner Firma?" fragte Samuel, oder besser Sam.

„Ja, genau das." Erneut machte sich ein großes Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht breit.

„Was zum Teufel hat dieses Grinsen zu sagen, Steven?" Claires Gesicht sah fast wie ein großes Fragezeichen aus, als sie sprach.

„Er führt irgendwas im Schilde, wie immer, wenn er so grinst. Erinnert ihr euch noch an die eine Taktiksimulation, die wir trainiert haben? Da sah das genauso aus…"

„Tja, Jon, da hast du gar nicht so unrecht, und ich will euch auch gar nicht weiter auf die Folter spannen. Also…" Er holte tief Luft für die folgenden Worte.

„Die Firma ist gegründet, von Rechtswegen her ist alles geregelt. Nur bräuchte ich noch Piloten…"

Diese Worte standen für ein paar Sekunden im Raum, keiner sagte etwas, also unterbrach Steven die Stille.

„Naja, und dreimal dürft ihr raten, an wen ich da gedacht habe…"

„Du willst also tatsächlich, dass wir für dich arbeiten?" fragte Mitch berechtigt.

„Jain, ich dachte da eher an eine Partnerschaft, 12,5 der Firma für jeden. Ausputzen will ich euch ja nun wirklich nicht." fügte er leicht lachend an.

„Du meinst das also tatsächlich ernst, Süßer, mhh? Was könnte es für mich schöneres geben, als an deiner Seite zu fliegen…" sagte Sao, mal wieder warf sie ihm einen ziemlich eindeutigen Blick zu…

Sie machte damit den Anfang, die anderen 6 schlossen sich nach kurzen Erklärungen und Gesprächen ebenfalls an, das Angebot schien einfach zu verlockend. Und sie wussten auch, dass es nicht nur heiße Luft war, wenn Steven diese Firma aufziehen wollte. Sein Traum war es, nach seiner Ausbildung eben diese Firma zu gründen, um danach mit seinen besten Freunden das all zu durchstreifen. Ihr Aufgabengebiet würde Dienstleistungen in Form von Frachtereskorten, Erkundungsmissionen etc. umfassen, je nachdem, was ihr Kunde von ihnen wollte. Professionelle Söldner, könnte man fast sagen. Nur klingt Söldner immer so negativ…

„Genauso hatte ich mir das vorgestellt, ich kann euch gar nicht sagen, wie froh ich bin, das ihr alle mitmacht."

„Doch, ich glaube, das können wir, ich persönlich bin ja schon ganz scharf drauf, endlich weg von Vega…" sprach Jon und schaute in die Runde.

„Genau, endlich mal ein bisschen Action…nicht das unsere Ausbildung langweilig war, aber das Leben spielt da draußen, und nicht auf Vega III."

„Stimmt Susan…aber sagmal Steven, wie hast du eigentlich vor, uns da raus zu bringen?" Sam zeigte obligatorisch nach draußen, in Richtung All. „Also, ich meine, mit welchem Schiff?"

„Gute Frage, sehr gute Frage. Lasst mich euch was zeigen…" Schmunzelnd stand er auf und stellte sich neben den Tisch. Seine Finger huschten über ein paar Knöpfe, plötzlich sprach eine weibliche Stimme über den Komm-Kanal.

„Sir, sollen wir anfangen?"

„Ja, genau wie besprochen. Vielen Dank."

Die anderen starrten sich nur verwundert gegenseitig an.

„Achtung Leute, gleich lässt er eine Bombe platzen…" Wie Recht Claire doch damit hatte…

_**Orbitale Schiffswerft Nankam IV – 14.03 Uhr, 14. August 2370, Vega-System, Vega III**_

„Seht und staunt…" Kurz nach Stevens Bemerkung fuhr der Sichtschutz des Panoramafensters nach oben und offenbarte allen den Blick nach draußen. Was sie neben herumfliegenden Drohnen und sich bewegenden Reparaturarmen sahen, überraschte sie sehr…

„Eine Deimos-Korvette? Bist du verrückt?" Doch arg verwundert zeigte Min mit der Hand auf das wunderschöne Schiff.

„Dieses Ding ist knapp über 800 Meter lang und für eine Crew von 4000-5000 Personen ausgelegt!"

„Ich weiß Min, ich weiß." sagte Steven beruhigend. „Ihr habt vielleicht mit einer Argo oder Ähnlichem gerechnet. Allerdings wollte ich ein Schiff, das uns im Ernstfall auch beschützen kann. Eine Argo wird doch von einer 4'er Staffel Hercs zerlegt. Nein, das wäre nicht das richtige für uns gewesen, ich wollte schließlich irgendwann auch wieder in einem Stück nach Hause kommen…" Die deutliche Portion Sarkasmus war nicht zu überhören.

„Man, da hätte es aber auch ein Aeolus getan, die hätten wir vielleicht sogar alleine betreiben können!"

„Ich weiß Min, aber lass mich doch erstmal zu Ende erklären. Diese Korvette, die ihr hier seht heißt GTCv Defiant und ist, bzw. wird keineswegs eine normale Deimos-Klasse. Aber bevor ich euch noch mehr verwirre, lieber ganz von vorne." Er stellte sich direkt neben das Fenster und wieß symbolisch auf das Schiff.

„Wie ihr seht, wird gerade heftig an dem Schiff herumgebastelt. Die Defiant hat tapfer gegen die Shivaner im 2. großen Krieg gekämpft und schwer beschädigt überlebt. Normalerweise sollte sie in diesem Dock noch bis übermorgen repariert und gewartet werden. Ich habe allerdings meinen Vater dazu überredet, dass er mir diese Korvette überlässt und der GTVA einen entsprechenden Preis dafür zahlt. Sie sah wirklich ziemlich schlimm aus und liegt jetzt schon seit 2 ½ Monaten hier im Dock. Eigentlich müssten alle Deimos-Korvetten ja bei Triton Dynamics gewartet werden, allerdings sind deren Werften total überlastet, also haben sie uns um Hilfe gebeten. Und durch diesen glücklichen Zufall ist dieses Baby in unseren Händen gelandet." Er ging wieder zum Tisch und nahm einen großen Schluck aus seinem Glas, um seine trockene Kehle wieder zu befeuchten.

„So, und nun wird sie noch einen weiteren Monat hier liegen und umgerüstet werden, so das wir damit klarkommen."

„Das wir damit klarkommen…" brummte Mitch, „Min hat es schon gesagt…klar, auch wenn mir die Feuerkraft und der Schutz dieses Babys lieber ist, wie sollen wir es steuern und vor allem warten? Wir sind nur 8 Mann! Tschuldigung meine Damen…" fügte er schmunzelnd noch an.

„Gentlemen wie er leibt und lebt…also Mitch, auch daran habe ich gedacht. Dieses Schiff wird in den nächsten Tagen mit automatischen Reparatur- und Wartungssystemen ausgerüstet, die Waffensysteme werden verbessert, der Reaktor ausgetauscht, die Panzerung etwas verstärkt…sprich dieses Ding wird ein fliegender Prototyp. Aber es wird fliegen. Nun, und was die Crew angeht, dafür haben wir eine andere Lösung, frisch aus unseren Labors…"

Langsam, damit es auch alle sahen, griff er wieder in die Tasche seines Hemdes und holte die Schatulle von vorhin heraus. Er öffnete sie und hielt sie den anderen hin, die recht fasziniert darauf blickten. Die Schatulle war etwa 10B7H10T Zentimeter groß, ihr Inneres war ausgekleidet mit rotem Samt. In ihr lag ein gläserner, hell funkelnder Würfel Würfel.

„Wow, ist das schön…ähm, was ist das?" fragte Claire, sichtlich beeindruckt auf den Würfel schauend.

„Das…", er konnte sich ein schmunzeln nicht verkneifen, „ist Sally."

„Sally?" fragte Sao.

„Oh Gott, was kommt denn jetzt wieder…"

„Keine Angst, Jon, sie frisst euch nicht."

„Sie?"

„Jep, sie." Er legte die Schatulle vorsichtig auf den Tisch und griff nach der in der Mitte stehenden Schale mit den 7 kleinen Geräten darin.

„Hier Claire, reich mal rum, nehmt euch bitte jeder eins davon." Claire tat dem auch so und nachdem sich alle bedient haben, fuhr Steven fort.

„Also diese kleinen Dinger hier sind neurale Empfänger. Haltet sie euch mal hinten an den Nacken und drückt mal oben drauf. Nicht erschrecken, piekt etwas."

Steven führte es vor, in dem er sich mit dem Rücken zu ihnen drehte und das Gerät an seinen Nacken hielt. Ein kurzes Piepen ertönte, als er darauf drückte. Aus dem Gerät schossen kleine Miniärmchen heraus, die sich sanft in Stevens Nacken krallten. Ein paar Sekunden später spürte er nicht einmal mehr, dass er etwas auf dem Nacken hatte.

„Oh man, ich spiel doch hier nicht das Versuchskaninchen? Habt ihr das auch getestet?"

„Natürlich Jon, diese Dinger sind ungefährlich. Sie klemmen sich über neurale Impulse in dein Nervensystem ein und ermöglichen so die Kommunikation mit Sally. Absolut ungefährlich, vertraut mir."

Sao warf Steven ein sicheres Schmunzeln zu und drückte das Gerät als erste in den Nacken, nur ein leichtes Zucken in ihren Mundwinkeln war zu sehen, als sich das Gerät festkrallte.

„Und jetzt? Wie kann ich mit ihr reden?"

„Sie ist bereits da, sprech sie doch mal an…"

„Mmhh, wie du meinst." Etwas verunsichert, was sie gleich hören würde, blickte sie etwas merkwürdig in die Augen der Anderen.

„Hallo, Sally?"

_"Ja, Sao, ich bin da."_

Sao stand vor Schreck auf und stieß ihren Stuhl nach hinten um.

„Was ist los?" fragte Min besorgt, als sie verwundert durch den Raum starrte. So reagierte fast jeder, der das erste Mal mit Sally in Verbindung steht.

„Sie…sie ist in meinem Kopf!"

_**Orbitale Schiffswerft Nankam IV – 21.38 Uhr, 6. September 2370, Vega-System, Vega III**_

„Aber danach machen wir Schluss!" Steven und Sao lagen auf dem Rücken in einer Jeffries Röhre und starrten auf eine, für jemanden, der davon keine Ahnung hatte, sehr kompliziert aussehende Schaltkreisplatine. „Ja Süße, sofort, wenn wir hier fertig sind. Aber wir müssen unseren Zeitplan schaffen, bis zum 14. müssen wir hier raus sein, und falls nicht, müssen wir aussteigen und das Schiff per Hand raus schieben!"

Sie hielt ihre Taschenlampe genau drauf, damit er genug Licht zum Arbeiten hatte. Ein blauer, kleiner Laser zuckte aus einer Art Skalpell in Stevens linker Hand und stellte eine mikroskopisch kleine Datenverbindung zwischen zwei der Dipolex-Schaltungen her.

„Steven an Brücke!" Das Komm-System war eines der ersten Systeme, das runderneuert wurde, damit die Kommunikation der Leute, die am Schiff arbeiteten reibungslos klappte. Alle Leute des Personals trugen kleine Kommunikatoren an ihrer Kleidung, die die Kommunikation über die Schiffssysteme ermöglichten.

„Hier Techniker Malno!" tönte es aus seinem Kommunikator.

„Versuchen sie es noch mal!"

„Einen Moment…Flussfaktor 35, 57, 78...100! Das wars, die Verbindung ist stabil, Energiewerte des Strahlgeschützes einwandfrei. Schönen Gruß von Mitch, er konnte die Manövriertriebwerkseffizienz um 22 steigern!"

„Dieser alte Bastler…in Ordnung, wir machen dann erstmal Schluss für heute, es ist schon fast um 10. Bis morgen dann!"

Steven gab Sao den kleinen Skalpell, den sie sofort in den passenden Platz des Werkzeugkoffers neben ihr legte und diesen dann verschloss. Steven hatte schon die Panzerplatte wieder an der Decke befestigt.

„Und was machen wir zwei jetzt noch?" fragte Sao mal wieder mit sehr erotischer Stimme, was sie wirklich sehr, sehr gut konnte.

Normalerweise hätte Steven darauf kühl und besonnen reagiert, wie er es eigentlich immer bei ihr tat. Doch in fast 3 Wochen, in denen man fast ununterbrochen nur auf diesem Schiff arbeitete und lebte, konnte viel passieren, so auch bei den beiden. Während der Ausbildungszeit hatten sie vor lauter Flügen und Pauken kaum Zeit, sich besser kennen zu lernen, hier jedoch schon, da sich Sao (wie Steven erwartet hatte) die ganze Zeit an ihn ranschmiss. Sobald sie einmal ein Ziel vor Augen hat, lässt sie davon so schnell nicht mehr los…

Während einer Routinereparatur in einer solchen Jeffries Röhre am Anfang der 2ten Woche war es dann geschehen. Steven musste sich eingestehen, dass er sich heimlich, still und leise in sie verliebt hatte. Er hatte irgendwie ein Faible für süße Asiatinnen. Und sie war definitiv einer der verdammt süßen Sorte. Er konnte der Versuchung nicht widerstehen, und küsste die Anfangs etwas verwundert schauende Sao, da sie nicht damit gerechnet hatte, so von ihm „überfallen" zu werden. Aber sie dachte auch nicht daran, damit auf zu hören. Und noch etwas hatten sie in diesen Minuten gelernt…Jeffries Röhren können verdammt eng sein…

„Ich habe was vorbereitet…lass dich überraschen…" sagte er schmunzelnd und zwängte sich in der engen Röhre um die eigene Achse um Richtung Ausgang zu kriechen. Kurze Zeit später trafen sich beide in Stevens Quartier um einen romantischen Abend mit Kerzenschein, leiser Musik, einem Festmahl zu verbringen. Was danach noch passierte…nun ja, was würdet ihr wohl in seiner Situation an diesem Abend noch machen? …

_**Orbitale Schiffswerft Nankam IV – 15.12 Uhr, 9. September 2370, Vega-System, Vega III**_

„Und, wie siehts aus?"

„Gute Frage, Sam. Die Energiesysteme für die neuen Triebwerke arbeiten, doch aus irgendeinem Grund will die Kernfusion innerhalb des Triebwerkes nicht starten." Mitch schaute auf die Anzeige der Computerkonsole vor ihm. Er und Sam hatten schon die letzten 2 Tage damit verbracht, die neuen Antriebssysteme zum Leerlauf zu bringen. Aber scheinbar gab es noch gewisse Konflikte mit dem neuen Reaktor…

„Das muss was mit dem neuen Reaktor zu tun haben. Laut Steven funktioniert der aber einwandfrei. Vielleicht seine Energiesignatur? Oder die neuen Flux-Wandler?"

„Die Flux-Wandler haben die Techniker schon überprüft, aber das mit der Energiesignatur…Sally, lege mir bitte die Ausgangsenergiesignatur des Reaktors in Form eines Diagramms auf den Schirm." Dem geschah auch so. Mittlerweile hatten sie sich an diese Art der Kommunikation mit Sally gewöhnt. Meisten wurden die Gespräche sogar über die Schiffslautsprecher geführt und nicht direkt über die Geräte im Nacken.

„Und jetzt lege mir die Input-Energiesignatur des Triebwerks daneben und vergleiche beide miteinander! Bin ja mal gespannt…"

Die beiden Grafiken schoben sich übereinander, kurz waberte die Grafik etwas, dann ploppte ein neues Fenster auf und zeigte die Analyseergebnisse, die Sam's Verdacht bestätigten: Der Antrieb konnte die Energie des Reaktors nicht absorbieren und verarbeiten.

„Da haben wirs doch…ich bin im Maschinenraum." sagte er zu Sam und verschwand über einen der Lifts von der Brücke.

Claire war die ganze Zeit auf der Krankenstation gewesen, da ihre Ausbildung stark medizinisch orientiert war, sprich, sie würde die Ärztin des Schiffes werden, wenn sie demnächst starten.

„Stellen sie das bitte dorthin!" sagte sie, und zeigte dem Mann, der eine ziemlich große Gerätschaft trug, den Weg zum Haupt-OP-Tisch. Sie schnappte sich sogleich ein paar High-Tech Instrumente und legte sie auf die große Gerätschaft. Die letzten Geräte standen nun an ihren Plätzen und sie begab sich in ihren Computerbereich, dort, wo ihr Arbeitsplatz und ihr Terminal war. Die medizinische Datenbank war gigantisch groß und enthielt massenweise Anleitungen für Operationen, Daten von Viren und Bakterien etc., alles, was man unterwegs brauchen könnte.

„Boah, ich fass es nicht…" Sam stand im Hangar des Schiffes, was eigentlich gar keinen besaß und schaute total fasziniert auf die vor ein paar Stunden eingetroffenen Jäger.

Der Hangar war eine der größten Umrüstungsoperationen gewesen, die das Schiff hatte durchmachen müssen. Die drei sich in der Mitte am unteren Rumpf der GTCv Defiant befindlichen Triebwerke wurden kurzerhand ausgebaut und in einen modernen Hangar verwandelt, der nun eine Staffel á 4 Schiffe der neuesten urlhttp/freespace. beinhaltete. Diese Schiffe waren zwar recht groß, dafür aber stark beschildet und konnten sehr starke Torpedos transporierten. Für die normalen Einsätze müssten jedoch andere Schiffe herhalten. Dafür standen noch 16 weitere Schiffe zur Verfügung: Zum einen eine 8'er Staffel urlhttp/freespace. die sehr schnell und recht kampfstark waren, zum anderen eine weitere 8'er Staffel urlhttp/freespace. welche direkt für schwere Kämpfe entwickelt und konstruiert worden waren. Demzufolge hatten sie eine sehr hohe Laserfeuerkraft (8 Lasersockel) und konnten auch recht viele Raketen tragen. Der Perseus hingegen (4 Lasersockel) war, wie sein Name schon sagt, zum schnellen Abfangen von Schiffen gedacht, da er ungeheuer schnell werden konnte. Und Sam freute sich schon darauf, endlich mal eines dieser Babies zu fliegen, denn sie konnte man mit den Klapperkisten von urlhttp/freespace. Hercs/url, die sie auf der Akademie flogen, nicht mehr vergleichen. Das hier waren Ferraris…

_**Orbitale Schiffswerft Nankam IV – 9.52 Uhr, 14. September 2370, Vega-System, Vega III**_

„Ok Leute, ihr wisst, was hier auf dem Spiel steht. Wir haben lange und hart daran gearbeitet, dieses Baby zu dem zu machen, was es jetzt ist. Alles was wir jetzt noch tun müssen, ist sie dort hinaus zu bringen." Steven saß im Stuhl in der Mitte, während seine Kameraden an den ausgemachten Stationen Platz genommen hatten. Die Brücke war recht groß (12 Meter lang, 8 Meter breit), aber trotzdem nur mit den nötigsten Plätzen ausgerüstet. Sie hatte, von oben gesehen, die Form einer, an der dünnsten Stelle halbierten Ellipse an der Front, der runden Seite also, befand sich der große Bildschirm, gleich davor ein neues Holoprojektorsystem. Zu Stevens linker Seite befand sich über die ganze Länge von etwa 7 Metern die Wissenschaftsstation sowie weiter vorne die Navigation. Ihre Hauptbedienpulte waren aber keineswegs in die Wand eingelassen sonder standen parallel zum Bildschirm aus der Wand heraus, damit die arbeitenden Personen auch auf den Schirm schauen konnten, ohne sich dabei den Hals zu verrenken. Auf Stevens rechter Seite dasselbe Bild. Zuerst kam die Station der Schiffssysteme, davor, näher am Hauptschirm die Waffenstation. Hinter ihm war keineswegs nur flache, nutzlose Wand. Links und rechts hinter ihm befanden sich jeweils eine Tür, durch die man die Brücke betreten oder verlassen kann. Zwischen den beiden Türen an der Wand gab es noch weitere Stehkonsolen, die Informationen anzeigten. Steven hatte um seinen Kommandostuhl jeweils links und rechts eine Konsole stehen, die ihm den Status der wichtigsten Schiffssysteme sofort zeigten, so musste er nicht bei jeder Kleinigkeit seine Freunde fragen.

Alle nickten nach Stevens Worten und konzentrierten sich.

„Komm schon, Sally, enttäusch mich nicht…" murmelte Mitch an der Schiffsystemkonsole sitzend, was Sally jedoch hörte.

_"Das habe ich nicht vor, Mitch."_

„Gut, genau das wollte ich hören…Bin bereit, Steven, alle Anzeigen grün."

„Also gut, Antrieb auf Normaloutput hochfahren, wenn fertig, die Energieversorgung von der Station abkuppeln." Jetzt hieß es hoffen, dass der neue Reaktor einwandfrei arbeitete und das Schiff selbst versorgen konnte. Ein leises Summen war zu hören, welches immer hochfrequenter wurde und sich schließlich aus den menschlichen Hörfrequenzen verabschiedete. Einige Anzeigen von Mitch's Station zeigten Balkendiagramme, deren Balken nach oben schossen und sich einer Linie näherten, über der ‚Nominal' stand.

„Sieht gut aus…alle Systeme grün…löse jetzt die Energieversorgung der Station und schalte auf autonom." Klackend löste sich ein 30 Zentimeter dicker Schlauch von der Unterseite des Schiffs und wurde zur Werft zurückgezogen.

„Ja!" sagte Mitch zufrieden seufzend. „Min, du bist dran!"

„Gut." erwiderte dieser. „Triebwerksleistung zu 100 verfügbar."

„Dann flieg uns raus 10 MS (m/s) voraus, ganz langsam."

„Okay, Freigabe vom Dock haben wir, also los geht's…"

Etwas nervös schaute Min auf seine Anzeigen und den Schirm. Er hatte während seiner Ausbildung öfters größere Schiffe geflogen wie Frachter oder Bomber. Aber eine Korvette? Das war völlig neu für ihn. Aber alles Neue war auch eine Herausforderung für ihn, die es zu bewältigen galt. Und so ganz unspaßig war es ja nun auch nicht, diese Tonnen durchs All zu manövrieren…

„Triebwerksoutput absolut stabil…und das wichtigste…wir bewegen uns."

Allen huschte ein Schmunzeln übers Gesicht, als sie auf den Schirm starrten und sahen, wie das Schiff sich langsam, aber stetig bewegte.

_**Vega City – 14.27 Uhr, 15. September 2370, Vega-System, Vega III**_

„Tschüss, meine Kleine…" Mit etwas zittriger Stimme umarmte Ming Lei, die Mutter von Sao, ihre einzige Tochter. Der Flur ihrer in Familientradition eingerichteten Wohnung war recht groß um luxuriös eingerichtet, ihren Vater konnte man nicht gerade als arm bezeichnen.

„Hey, komm, werd jetzt nicht sentimental, sonst fang ich hier auch noch an zu heulen. Ich weiß, dass ich sehr weit von euch beiden weg sein werde, aber wir kommen ja in 3 Monaten zurück, und ich verspreche euch, mich zu melden?"

Ihre Mutter nickte kräftig, während ihr Tränen die Wange herunter liefen.

„Pass auf die auf, Sao, ok?" Die Stimme ihres stattlich gebauten Vaters war beruhigend kräftig, obwohl er innerlich genauso aufgefühlt war, wie seine Frau. Sich vorzustellen, das die einzige Tochter, in diesem frühen Alter so weit draußen im All herumschwirrt, würde wohl die meisten Eltern beunruhigen.

„Klar, mach ich doch immer, und Steven ist ja auch noch da. Und die anderen."

„Das will ich auch hoffen, scheint ja ganz ok zu sein, dein Freund." Sie hatte ihn natürlich heute mitgebracht, das erste Mal, dass ihre Eltern ihn getroffen haben. Steven war schon runter gegangen, damit Sao sich in Ruhe verabschieden konnte.

„Jep, Dad, dass ist er. Also, ich muss los, unser Transportschiff zur Defiant wartet nicht. Ich melde mich. Hab euch lieb!" Zu ihren Eltern winkend lief sie geschwind die Treppe hinunter und kam bei Steven vor der Haustür heraus.

„Können wir?" fragte dieser.

„Aber immer doch…"

Steven zückte eine Art Funkschlüssel aus der Tasche, ein Piepen und Blinken an seinem Anti-Grav Wagen, die gängigen Transportmittel dieser Zeit, symbolisierte die Entsicherung des Fahrzeugs, oder besser Flugzeugs, denn eigentlich flogen dieser Dinger ja.

Beiden stiegen ein und donnerten zum Raumhafen von Vega City, wo ihre Freunde bereits auf sie warteten…

„Na hey, da sind ja die zwei Turteltauben!" Damit wurden sie gleich freudig von Min begrüßt, der mit den anderen am passenden Startterminal des gigantischen Raumhafens stand.

„Gurr, gurr…" gab Sao nur grinsend als Antwort. Ihr persönlicher Transporter von Nankam Aeronautical wartete bereits mit im Standby laufenden Triebwerken, um die hinauf zur Defiant zu bringen. Auch wenn Steven sich bereits von seinem Vater verabschiedet hatte, so kam dieser doch bis hierhin mit…

„Los Leute, steigen wir ein, ich glaube, hier haben noch zwei was zu erledigen." Claires Worte waren goldrichtig. Sie lief voran, alle, bis auf Steven folgten.

„Steven…ich…" Seine Stimme wurde leiser, dies war eine der wenigen Situationen, wo seinem Vater die Worte fehlen. Steven trat nah an ihn heran.

„Sag nichts. Ich fliege jetzt darauf und werde mit meinen besten Freunden unsere Arbeit erledigen. Das war immer mein Traum, und zu einem großen Teil habe ich das dir zu verdanken."

„Ich…"

„Dad…ich hab dich lieb."

Beide umarmten sich und schauten sich tief in die Augen.

„Viel Glück, mein Sohn, und lass mal von dir hören." Er musste leicht schmunzeln.

„Das werde ich, Dad, also, bis in 3 Monaten dann…"

„In 3 Monaten, ich nehm dich beim Wort."

„Kannst du…ach und…ruf Mom mal an, sie würde sich bestimmt freuen…und ich mich auch." Er schritt langsam zurück, löste seinen Blick jedoch nicht von seinem Vater. Er und seine Mutter hatten schon seit längerer Zeit Probleme, die eigentlich keine waren, aber so war das nun mal, wenn zwei sich streiten…über absolut belanglose Dinge, wie Steven fand.

„Also dann, wir sehen uns, tschüss…" Er drehte sich um und rannte auf den wartenden Transporter zu, dessen Einstiegsluke sich hinter ihm sofort schloss. Sein Vater stellte sich ganz nah an das Schutzglas, welches die inneren Räume von den Startrampen trennte und schaute dem Transporter so lange er konnte nach. Da ging er also, sein Sohn…


	3. Kapitel 2 Aufbruch ins Unbekannte

**Kapitel 2 – Aufbruch ins Unbekannte**

**_Brücke der GTCv Defiant – 12.02 Uhr, 16. September 2370, Vega-System, Kartografiertes Asteroidenfeld JL-117_**

„Man man, dieses Baby ist ja echt bewaffnet bis unter die Zähne!" Gestern erst waren sie aufgebrochen, um die Schiffssysteme zu testen, der Hyperraumantrieb und die Sublichttriebwerke liefen perfekt, ebenso die Sensoren. Nun waren die Waffensysteme dran…

Steven saß in der Mitte der Brücke und las Daten von einem kleinen Pad in seiner linken Hand. Es handelte sich hierbei um die exakten Waffenspezifikationen der Defiant, auf die Jon bestanden hatte, dass sie so eingebaut wurden. Natürlich hatte er auch einiges an neuem „Spielzeug" aus den Forschungslaboren von Nankam Aeronautical bekommen und natürlich mit verwertet. Wer hätte das nicht.

Da das Schiff nun nur von 8 Personen bemannt wurde, blieb natürlich Raum für mehr Waffen, sehr viel mehr Waffen…Allein die linke Seite der Defiant besaß 12 Anti-Jäger Strahlgeschütze, normal waren 4. Weiterhin wurden 6 Flak-Geschütze montiert sowie 4 Raketenwerfer. Die selbe Bewaffnung gilt natürlich auch für die rechte Seite des Schiffs.

Oben waren 8 Anti-Jäger Strahlgeschütze montiert, die 3 großen, klobigen und veralteten Flak-Geschütze wurden durch 4 neuere und wesentlich schickere ersetzt, darauf bestand Sao. Ebenso wurden noch 2 Raketenwerfer installiert. Die selben Daten gelten auch für die Schiffsunterseite. Doch das eigentlich wichtigste Kapitel, zumindest für Sao, waren die Strahlkanonen. Die Großen.

Das Schiff hatte 4 Hauptkanonen am Bug montiert bekommen, die frisch aus den Waffenlabors Nankam's kamen und enorme Feuerkraft besaßen, einige der neu produzierten url http/freespace. der GTVA besaßen ebenfalls bereits solche Strahlkanonen. Je 2 wurden links und rechts am Schiff montiert, dass Heck bot allerdings nicht genug Platz für eine so große Strahlkanone, da man, von hinten auf das Schiff blickend, nur Triebwerke sah. Bis auf 2 Strahlkanonen gegen Jäger und Bomber gab es am Heck nichts.

„Wir sind in Position. 2 Kilometer außerhalb des Feldes." gab Min bekannt, der das Schiff nun immer besser beherrschte.

„Also dann, wollen wir mal, leg los." sagte Steven zuversichtlich zu Jon nickend, die mit funkelnden Augen neben ihm stand. Daraufhin begab er sich zu seiner Station, der Waffenkontrolle vorne rechts, nahe dem Hauptschirm und setzte sich locker auf seinen Stuhl.

‚Na dann wollen wir mal…' dachte er. „Sally, Asteroid AS-183 erfassen, Strahlkanonen 1 und 2, 50 Feuerkraft."

_"Ziel erfasst, Strahlkanonen werden aktiviert…bereit."_ sagte Sally gewohnt ruhig, ohne irgendeinen Tonfall, denn schließlich war sie nicht in der Lage, Gefühle zu simulieren. Nur in bestimmten, vorprogrammierten Situationen benutzte sie eine variierende Stimmlage.

„Und Feuer!" Seine Stimme klang in der tat sehr feurig, als er auf den Hauptschirm starrte.

„Ich liebe Feuerwerke…" murmelte Sam, direkt hinter Steven stehend, Claire beobachtete es von der Krankenstation aus und Sao schaute Jon bei der Bedienung der Konsole über die Schulter. Schade das keiner die eigentliche Aufladesequenz der Kanonen von Außen sehen konnte, denn das war fast das spektakulärste an der ganzen Aktion. Die schüsselartig geformten Kanonen sogen von vorne Materie in Form von kleinen, glühenden Teilchen an, die sich im tiefsten Punkt der Schüssel sammelten. Vom Kern aus wurde Plasma direkt in die Kanonen geleitet, welches sich in der Schüssel mit der Materie verband und heftigst zu glühen anfing. Immer heller, immer größer und mit einem lauter werdenden Summen formte sich der runde Lichtpunkt an den beiden Geschützen, beide erleuchteten in einem grellen Giftgrün das Dunkel des Alls. Ihre Lichtkugeln hatten nun bereits einen Durchmesser von über 30 Metern und ließen die Frontpanzerung hell leuchten. Dann kam der entscheidende Punkt. Die Fokussierung der angesammelten Energie auf eine Richtung, nämlich da, von man hin schießen möchte.

_"Vorfeuersequenz der Geschütze 1 & 2 abgeschlossen, alle Werte normal. Feuersequenz wird initiiert."_ sagte Sally.

Das Summen der 2 Geschütze verharrte in einem sehr imposanten, stark klingenden Ton. Dann ein kleiner Lichtblitz an beiden und es schossen glühend heiße Strahlen der Zerstörung auf den Asteroiden zu. Die Lichtkugeln flackerten während des Feuerns, die Strahlen selber flackerten ständig leicht in ihrem Durchmesser. Was aber völlig normal war und sie nicht daran hinderte den Asteroiden erbarmungslos in tausend kleine Teilchen zu zerlegen, und das nicht gerade mit einer kleinen Explosion…

_**Weltraum um die GTCv Defiant – 14.27 Uhr, 19. September 2370, Vega-System, Orbit Vega II**_

„Du kriegst mich nicht, niemals, muahaha!"

„Das werden wir noch sehen, mein Freund! Freu dich nicht zu früh!"

Ihre 2 Perseus Jäger schossen mit Maximalspeed durch die Atmosphäre des Planeten und näherten sich entsprechend schnell einem riesigen Gebirge des hauptsächlich aus Felsen bestehenden Planeten. Min hatte Sam zu einem kleinen Wettrennen herausgefordert, was vom Rennen in den Hangar, über das startklar machen der Jäger bis zum jetzigen Anflug auf das Gebirge reichte.

Eine Schlucht. Ziemlich verwinkelt, etwa 2000 Meter hoch, 400 Meter im Durchschnitt breit.

„Du willst doch nicht etwa da rein, oder?"

Sam schmiss den Nachbrenner rein und schoss an Mins Perseus vorbei.

„Ok, du willst…"

„Oh ja, dieses Baby ist mit das Wendigste, was unsere Flotte zu bieten hat, und dass muss ich natürlich mal testen. Na los, du bekommst mich ja doch net!"

„Na warte…" Mins Nachbrenner glühten nun ebenfalls in einem hellen Orange und er zischte hinterher.

Viel Licht gab es da drinnen nicht, vor allem weiter unten, aber das machte ja den Reiz aus. Und so eng war die Schlucht nun auch nicht. Zumindest, wenn man langsam durchflog, nicht mit 100m/s, wie die beiden jetzt…

„Alpha 1 an Defiant, macht ihr bitte die Tore auf, wir wollen landen, over." Steven und Sao kamen mit ihren 2 Perseus Jägern gerade von der Oberfläche zurück, auf der sie Geschäftliches erledigt hatten.

„Oh, schon zurück, Steven?" antwortete Susan, die alleine die Stellung auf der Brücke hielt, da Jon und Mitch mal wieder an den Schiffsgeschützen bastelten und Claire in der Krankenstation war.

„Ja, und wir bringen gute Nachrichten mit!" fuhr Sao dazwischen.

„Genau, würdest du also bitte alle in den Konferenzraum rufen, wir haben was zu besprechen."

„Ähm, das könnte schwierig werden…" sagte Susan mit zweifelnder Stimme.

„Wieso das?" Sao konnte sich irgendwie schon denken, was jetzt kommt, Steven wahrscheinlich auch…

„Min und Sam sind mit 2 Perseus gestartet, um sie…nun ja, mal ‚einzufliegen'."

„Ok, das bedeutet sie stürzen sich mit den Jägern in halsbrecherische Manöver bei Top Speed und ignorieren dabei jede Gefahr."

„Öh, jop, Steven, so könnte man es umschreiben."

„Wo sind sie?" fragte Sao. Nur ein paar Sekunden später bekamen die beiden Jäger einen Satz Koordinaten geschickt.

„Dort werdet ihr sie finden."

„Danke, also los, Steven, schnappen wir sie uns."

„Mhh…mir schwebt da auch schon was vor…" sagte er mit gemein klingender Stimme. Beide Jäger drehten ab und flogen auf die Koordinaten zu.

„Woohoo! Diese Jäger fliegen sich gigantisch, damit kann man ja fast auf der Stelle ne 90° Wende machen!" Min's mit Adrenalin überschütteter Kreislauf war kurz vorm kollabieren, wenn er noch riskanter fliegen würde. Aber noch schneller ging es ja kaum.

Ihre Triebwerke liefen schon am Maximum, hier und da blinkte eine Alarmleuchte und signalisierte sehr kurzen Abstand zur Wand der Schlucht, doch das hielt keinen der beiden auf, sich weiter in die Schlucht zu stürzen. Doch gleich würden sie eine Überraschung erleben. Etwas, mit dem sie jetzt überhaupt nicht rechnen würden…

„Ich schnappe mir Sam, du nimmst dir Min vor."

„Geht klar, Baby, die holen wir uns!"

Sao und Steven flogen oben, jeweils einer links und rechts neben der breiten Schlucht, so das Min und Sam die beiden nicht entdecken konnten. Beide schalteten ihr eigenes IFF-Signal ab und aktivierten ihre Lasergeschütze…

‚Piep, piep, piep, piep…'

Vor lauter Konzentration nahm Sam das Piepen seines Scanners gar nicht sofort wahr, es brauchte schon einige Sekunden dafür.

„Hey, Min, schau mal, wer da über uns ist." Steven und Sao waren gerade in die Schlucht eingetaucht und näherten sich den beiden nun recht schnell.

„Das sind 2 Perseus, 2000 Meter, schnell näher kommend. Kein IFF."

„Was wollen die? Ist das hier Sperrgebiet, vielleicht sind die so ne Art Polizei?"

„Ach quatsch, hier draußen doch net, dann hätten die uns auch schon längst angefunkt. Warte mal…Scheiße, AUSWEICHEN!"

Grüne, tropfenförmige Energiebälle von Stevens Prometheus-Laser schossen nur knapp an Mins Jäger vorbei und erleuchteten die Tiefe der Schlucht für ein paar Sekunden. Min hatte Mühe seinen Jäger zu halten, da der Atmosphärenflug doch etwas anderes war, als der im Weltraum.

„Wer zum Teufel sind die?" fauchte er angesäuert ins Mikro und zog steil nach oben.

„Kannst ja gerne mal fragen, ich bin jedenfalls gerade beschäftigt!" Er flog ein paar kompliziert aussehende Manöver und schraubte sich dabei immer weiter nach oben, noch 3500 Meter bis zur Obergrenze.

Diese Salve saß. Mins obere Schilde glühten weiß auf, er flog jedoch unbeirrt weiter und achtete gar nicht darauf, dass seine Schilde nur 0,02 an Stärke verloren…

Unter heftigem Beschuss schossen beide aus der Schlucht heraus. Das einzige, was noch von diesem „Kampf" zeugte, waren einige neue Löcher in den Seiten der Schlucht und etwas aufgewirbelter Staub, mehr nicht.

„Verdammt noch mal, wer…" Weiter sprach Sam nicht, der plötzlich hörte er über den Staffel-interen Komm-Kanal zwei lachende Stimmen. Eine männliche und eine weibliche. Er addierte. Was dabei raus kam?

„IHR MISTKERLE!" brüllte er laut und schoss weiter nach oben, Min genau neben ihm und die zwei vermeintlichen Angreifer kurz dahinter.

„Was?" murmelte Min verwundert. Die IFF-Signale schalteten auf ‚Freund' um, nun stand auch in Sam's und Min's Display, wer die beiden waren.

„Gaaanz ruhig, das war nur ein kleiner…Joke, hehe…" funkte Sao. „Sorry, das konnten wir uns nicht verkneifen…"

„Ich mach euch beide nen Kopf kürzer wenn wir wieder auf der Defiant sind, das gibt Rache, Steveboy! Und ich mache auch vor dir keinen halt, Sao! Meine Rache wird fürchterlich sein, MUAHAHA!" Min hatte manchmal einen kleinen…nun, nennen wir es mal…Aussetzer…

„Ok, jetzt dreht Min durch…" sagte Sao schmunzelnd.

„Heb dir deine Energie lieber auf, du wirst sie brauchen…denn wir haben unseren ersten Auftrag!" Steven knallte den Nachbrenner rein und schoss an den beiden vorbei, die beiden Unwissenden schauten dem nur leicht geschockt zu. Die Atmosphäre wich langsam den Sternen und bald schon kam die Defiant in Sichtweite, so das die Landemanöver beginnen konnten.

_**Brücke der GTCv Defiant – 8.55 Uhr, 20. September 2370, unterwegs nach Beta Aquilae**_

_„Ankunft in 35 Sekunden."_ Das bedeutete, dass die Defiant in exakt 35 Sekunden aus dem Subraum austreten wird. Und zwar in das Beta-Aquilae System. Denn dort würden sie auf das ‚Objekt ihrer Begierde' treffen: Einen Transportkonvoi aus verschiedenen Frachtschiffen. Denn genau das war ihr erster Auftrag, den Sao auf Vega II mit etwas Glück und ihren weiblichen Reizen an Land gezogen hatte. Dem Unternehmer waren kurzfristig die Eskorten für den Konvoi abgesprungen, so konnte Sao auf Grund der Tatsache, das ihre Firma, die Namkan Security Services (NSS), so hatte Steven seine Firma genannt, über eine Deimos Korvette verfügt, den Deal perfekt machen. Aber ihre weiblichen Reize hatten den feinen Herrn natürlich ebenfalls beeindruckt. Die Waffen der Frauen, wie man so schön sagt.

Die Bezahlung erfolgte nach erfolgreicher Mission und würde mehr als üppig ausfallen, scheinbar lag dem Unternehmer viel an der Sicherheit des Konvois und seiner Ladung. Er gab ihnen Koordinaten und einen Zeitpunkt, an dem sie bei dem Konvoi zu erscheinen hatten, um die anderen Eskorten abzulösen. Diese würden sich um Punkt 9.00 Uhr verabschieden und ihre eigenen Wege gehen. Ab da war es dann an der Defiant, dem Konvoi auf seinem Weg Deckung zu geben. Welche Route er fliegen würde und was sein Ziel war, wollte der Unternehmer uns nicht nennen. Einfach dran bleiben und beschützen, so hieß die Aufgabe. Der Konvoi wartete momentan bei einer kleinen, unbewaffneten Raumstation auf seine neue Eskorte.

„Brücke an Hangar, Sam, sind unsere Jäger bereit?" wollte Steven wissen.

„Ja, klar, die Drohnen haben gerade die letzten Raketen in die Jäger geladen. Falls wir auf unliebsame Gesellschaft stoßen, können wir sofort starten."

„Sehr gut."

„Achtung, " sagte Min etwas lauter, „Austritt jetzt!"

Es zuckte und blitzte vor ihnen in blendendem Weiß, bis plötzlich die Sterne sichtbar waren. Aber nicht nur das. Alle auf der Brücke hörten das charakteristische Summen einer sich aufladenden Strahlkanone…

„Uh oh…" mehr brachte Steven nicht raus, als er auf dem Schirm sah, was hier los war.

„Roter Alarm, Kampfstationen besetzen!" rief Steven laut und energisch. Sofort wurde die Brücke in ein rotes Licht getaucht und es wurde dunkler, damit sich alle mehr auf ihre Konsolen konzentrieren konnten. Die grüne Strahlkanone eines Leviathan-Kreuzers bohrte sich durch die Hülle der GTM Galys. Die Panzerung hielt nur spärlich stand und kleinere Explosionen zeugten von dem Schaden, den der Strahl verursachte, eher er verschwand.

„Status? Was ist da los?" war seine nächste Frage.

„Der Konvoi steht unter schwerem Feuer eines Leviathan-Kreuzers. Die Station wurde bereits vernichtet, wie es scheint. 2 Jägerstaffeln á 4 Jäger unterstützen den Kreuzer. Eines der 6 Konvoischiffe wurde bereits vernichtet. Springen können sie auch nicht, ihre Sprungtriebwerke sind nicht aufgeladen." Susans Bericht klang nicht gerade sehr positiv. Lange würde der Konvoi diesem Beschuss nicht standhalten. Die Schiffe waren allesamt nur leicht gepanzert und von Waffen konnte man kaum sprechen…

„Wo ist die Eskorte, die noch hier sein müsste?" fragte Jon berechtigt, während er vorsorglich den Kreuzer schon mal erfasste.

„Nicht da, ich empfange nur feindliche Signaturen!"

„Gleich eine weniger, Min…" Er starrte wütend auf den Schirm und sagte laut „Frontstrahlgeschütze 1-4 auf volle Leistung. Los Jon, puste den Kreuzer weg!"

„Gesagt, getan…ich feuere!"

Die Defiant war in perfekter Schussposition aus dem Subraum gekommen, sie zielte genau auf die rechte Flanke der Leviathan. Egal warum sie den Konvoi auch angriff, Stevens Auftrag lautete, den Konvoi zu beschützen, und genau das würde er auch tun.

Die Frontgeschütze fingen simultan an leicht grünlich in der Mitte zu Glühen, das Summen fehlte natürlich auch nicht. Materiepartikel sammelten sich in den schüsselförmigen Kanonen und verbanden sich mit dem Plasma, welches direkt aus dem Kern kam. Das gesammelte Plasma füllte nun schon die ganze Schüssel in Form eines hellgrünen Punktes aus und nur eine halbe Sekunde später schossen 4 gigantische Strahlen auf die Leviathan zu.

Auch wenn dieses Schiff vielleicht nicht zu unterschätzen war, so hatte seine Panzerung diesem Beschuss nichts entgegen zu setzen. Die Hülle fing durch die Hitze der Strahlen an zu Glühen, die ersten Panzerplatten brachen heraus, bis schließlich alle 4 Strahlen das Schiff durchschlugen und es in einer sehr ansehnlichen Explosion verging.

„Wow, DAS nenne ich ein Feuerwerk!" jubelte Jon wie ein kleines Kind. Große Kanonen können ein schönes Spielzeug für einen Mann sein.

„Wartet, die Jäger kommen auf uns zu! Noch 4700 Meter." unterbrach ihn Susan, die die Sensoranzeigen sorgsam überwachte.

„Min, dreh unsere rechte Flanke zu den Jägern, Die Anti-Jäger Strahlgeschütze laden und feuern sobald in Reichweite!" Deutliche Anweisungen von Steven. Eine der beiden Turbolifttüren ging auf, Claire und Mitch kamen heraus und wunderten sich über das, was sie auf dem Schirm sahen.

„Was ist hier los?" fragte Claire leise und stellte sich rechts neben Steven. Mitch ging derweil an die große Konsolenwand hinter Steven, um die Reaktorwerte zu überwachen, er lauschte aber immer mit einem Ohr.

„Unser Konvoi wurde angegriffen, eine Leviathan haben wir gerade weggepustet, und ihre Jägereskorte wird auch gleich dran glauben müssen."

Ein paar Sekunden später feuerten die 12 kleinen blauen Strahlgeschütze auf die Jäger, immer in kurzen 3er Impulsen. Die Jägerpiloten hatten ja bestimmt schon bemerkt, das dies keine gewöhnliche Deimos war, aber das hatten selbst sie nicht erwartet. Sie kamen keine 2000 Meter an die Defiant heran, da waren ihre Jäger auch schon zu Staub zerbröselt. Der Vorteil dieser Anti-Jäger und Anti-Bomber Geschütze lag auf der Hand: Sie durchdrangen jedweden Kleinschild. 2-3 Treffer an einem Jäger genügten meistens, um ihn zu zerstören. Besonders die veralteten Ulysses-Jäger hielten nicht sehr viel aus. Sie waren etwa auf demselben technischen Niveau, wie die alten Hercs, die Steven & Co. während der Ausbildung flogen.

Klar, von vorne boten sie sowenig Trefferfläche wie kaum ein anderer Jäger, da sie extrem flach waren. Das störte die verbesserten Zielerfassungssysteme der Defiant aber wenig…


	4. Kapitel 3 Silent Gate

**Kapitel 3 – Silent Gate**

_**Kommandozentrale der Forschungsstation Earthgate – 20.46 Uhr, 21. September 2370, Ross 128, Knossos-Portal**_

„Commander Markés, alle Systeme melden Status Grün. Flusswerte nominal, Energieversorgung klar. Sir, ich glaube, wir können Geschichte schreiben."

Commander Markés stand am größten Fenster des gesamten Kommandozentrums und blickte nach draußen. Vor langer Zeit hat die GTVA den Kontakt zur Erde verloren, im ersten shivanischen Krieg musste der Sprungknoten dem shivanischen Superzerstörer Lucifer geopfert werden um ihn zu zerstören. Seit dem sind über 50 Jahre vergangen. Nun hat die GTVA dank der Knossos-Portal-Technologie „der Alten" (eine längst ausgestorbene, technologisch sehr weit fortgeschrittenen Rasse) endlich die Möglichkeit, den Kontakt zur Erde wieder her zu stellen. Und das war dabei, in den nächsten Minuten hier zu passieren!

Der gigantische, von Menschenhand erschaffe Nachbau des Knossosportals war fertig. Alle Systeme waren stabil und einsatzbereit. Und Markés gab das Startsignal.

„Wow, wirklich beeindruckend, Mitch."

„Sag ich doch. Und diese Babies sind wirklich für alles gut. Die Putzen sogar die Gänge, wenn ich will." Er war mit Claire das erste mal hier in der Drohnenhalle.

„Wieviele gibt es hier?" Sie blickte in die ca. 6 Meter hohe Halle, der exakt 70 Meter lang und 35 Meter breit war. In dieser Sektion in der unteren Mitte des Schiffes waren ursprünglich Crewquartiere gewesen. Es wurden einfach die Wände und Decken entfernt und der nun entstandene Hohlraum verstärkt. Nun standen hier meterhohe Regale über die ganze Länge der Halle. In diesen Regalen hingen genau 350 Reparaturdrohnen sicher verankert. Diese kugelförmigen Drohnen hatten in ihren runden Konstruktionen alle möglichen Werkzeuge verstaut, flogen selbstständig dank Gravitationspads und Steuerdüsen und waren mit ihrem Durchmesser von 90 Zentimetern klein genug, um in die Wartungsröhren der Defiant zu kommen. Und natürlich waren sie Weltraumtauglich, falls mal jemand eine Schramme an das Schiff machen sollte.

„350 Stück insgesamt. Diese Dinger können alles reparieren. Und falls sie das passende Werkzeug mal nicht dabei haben, kann ich es nachrüsten. Denn, ", er zeigte mit der Hand auf eine andere Tür, die aus der Halle führte, „wir haben in dem Werkzeugraum da drüben genug Instrumente. Die ersparen uns wirklich ne Menge arbeit, das sag ich dir."

Susan ging ein paar Schritte nach vorne um einen genaueren Blick auf eine der Drohnen zu werfen und sie genauer zu inspizieren.

„Interessante Teile. Wie ist Steven da nur wieder rangekommen…"

„Er sagte mir, dass diese Teile von Nankam entwickelt wurden und bereits serienreif sind. Sie wären früher oder später sowieso an die GTVA geliefert worden. Also konnten wir auch schon ein paar abstauben." Susan ging immer näher an die erste Drohne der unteren Reihe heran, da reifte in Mitch eine gemeine Idee…er ging an die Vorderseite des Regals, an der ein Display montiert war. Geräuschlos tippte er ein paar mal darauf herum, während Susan immer noch total vertieft war.

„Hier unten kommen dann wohl die Arme heraus, da muss das Werkzeugdepot drin sein und hier…WAAAAHHHHH!" Sie schreckte zurück und fiel glatt nach hinten um. Die Drohne fuhr plötzlich ihre zwei Arme aus und fuchtelte wild damit herum, was wirklich sehr…skurril aussah. Naja, und was Mitch machte, dürfte klar sein, er bekam sich vor Lachen kaum noch ein.

„Boah du Mistkerl!" sagte sie jetzt auch lachend und stand auf. „Wehe du machst das noch mal!" Gerade als Mitch sich wieder halbwegs gefangen hatte und Susan sich beruhigte, kam ein Ruf von der Brücke.

„Mitch, Susan, kommt ihr bitte auf die Brücke zurück? Wir machen gleich den letzten Sprung, dann sind wir laut deren Commander endlich angekommen. Bin ja mal gespannt, was uns dort erwartet."

„In Ordnung, Sao, wir kommen." Die beiden machten sich auf den Weg zur Brücke, um ihre Posten wieder zu besetzen. Wenn sie dort ankommen würden, würde nur noch die Bezahlung über die Bühne gehen müssen, dann wäre der erste Einsatz geschafft.

_**Brücke der GTCv Defiant – 21.55 Uhr, 21. September 2370, Delta Serpentis-System**_

„Austritt jetzt." Min gab gerade diese Meldung heraus, als sich die Tür öffnete und Mitch und Susan die Brücke betraten. Einen kurzen Ruck später war der Frachterkonvoi und die Defiant sicher gesprungen und wieder im Normalraum angekommen.

„Die Frachter setzen Kurs auf eine Station, laut unserer Datenbank ist das eine Forschungsstation. Sonst ist über diese Einrichtung nur wenig bekannt, nur das sie Triton Dynamics gehört. Keine Ahnung, was die da Forschen."

„Danke Min, bleib dran. Na, ihr zwei? Wie wars im der Halle?" fragte Steven die beiden Ankömmlinge.

„Ziemlich…erschreckend…" sagte Susan und schaute merkwürdig grinsend zu Mitch, der wieder anfing zu lachen. Steven schaute die beiden verwundert an, Susan antwortete „Das erklär ich dir später…wie siehts hier aus? Wir sind fast da, habe ich mitbekommen?" Sie ging zu ihrer Station und nahm Platz, Mitch folgte und ging zu seiner Station.

„Jep, sind wir. Müssen jetzt nur noch schnell das mit unserer Bezahlung regeln. Susan, öffne einen Kanal zu ihrem Flagschiff." Steven drehte sich nach vorne und setzte sich in eine akkurate Sitzposition. Einen kleinen Zuck auf dem Schirm später sah er den kommandierenden Offizier das GTM Galys, Commander Hallon, vor sich.

„Ahh, Captain Nankam, freut mich, sie zu sehen, was kann ich für sie tun?"

„Commander, wie gehen die Reparaturen voran?"

„Das Loch, was die Leviathan in unsere Hülle geschossen hat war groß, aber wir haben es mittlerweile provisorisch versiegelt. In ein paar Minuten sind wir ja bei der Station, dort können die Reparaturen dann professionell durchgeführt werden. Lassen sie mich an dieser noch einmal meinen Dank aussprechen. Jede andere Eskorte wäre wohl von der Leviathan und ihren Jägern über den Haufen geschossen worden. Auch wenn wir ein Schiff verloren haben, so wären wir ohne sie jetzt vermutlich alle tot. Das Leben meiner Crew und der der anderen Schiffe haben wir ihnen zu verdanken, Captain."

„Nicht der Rede wert, das war ja schließlich UNSER Job." Er betonte das unser besonders stark und blickte kurz zu seinen Freunden. „Aber ihr Auftraggeber hatte mir doch versichert, und sicher auch ihnen, das keiner von diesem Transport weiß, eben wegen der geheimnisvollen Fracht."

„Tja, das hatte ich eigentlich auch gedacht. Ich weiß selber nicht mal, was wir hier transportieren, wir wurden genauso angeheuert wie sie. Naja, wir werden das abliefern, unsere Reparaturen durchziehen und dann sehen wir weiter." Ein leichtes Grinsen formte sich im Gesicht des Commanders. „Nunja, kommen wir zu dem für sie angenehmen Teil. Wir wurden angewiesen, ihnen bei unserer Ankunft einen Betrag zu überweisen. Wenn sie bitte ihr Konto überprüfen würden…"

Steven drehte sich mit seinem frei drehbaren Stuhl zur großen Konsole hinter ihm um, Sao stand dort und blickte mit großen Augen auf die Anzeige, dann zu Steven und nickte.

„Alles angekommen, vielen Dank."

„Sehr gut, nachdem das jetzt erledigt ist, wünschen wir…" Der Commander blickte plötzlich merkwürdig zur Seite, er schien mit jemandem zu sprechen. Steven schaute etwas merkwürdig. Plötzlich fing es auf der Brücke bei Susans Sensorenstation auch an zu piepen.

„Was ist los?" fragte er. „Ich empfange hier merkwürdige Strahlungswerte von der Station, tief aus dem Inneren. Tachyonenstrahlung und noch etwas, was unsere Scanner nicht einordnen können…"

„Ach, sie empfangen das auch, Defiant?" unterbrach sie der Commander.

„Ja." antwortete Susan, „Habe aber keine Ahnung, woher diese Strahlung kommt."

„Wir versuchen mal, die Station zu erreichen, einen Moment…was zum?" Der Gesichtsausdruck des Commanders ließ auf nichts gutes Schließen.

„Was ist hier los? Susan!"

_„Warnung! Unbekannte Subraumverzerrung nähert sich. Ich empfehle dringend Ausweichmanöver!"_

„Uh oh…" Abflug. Stille.

_**Brücke der GTCv Defiant – 22.11 Uhr, 21. September 2370, Position unbekannt**_

Ihm war sehr warm, ungemütlich warm, er schwitzte. Irgendwie war seine Lage auf dem Boden der Brücke sehr unbequem, seine Augenlieder hoben sich ebenfalls nur mit unzureichender Geschwindigkeit. Doch trotzdem drang langsam das erste Licht in seinen Augen ein, während er langsam versuchte, aufzustehen.

„Uuhh…" stöhnte er. „Was zum Teufel war das…" Sein Blick wanderte langsam über die Brücke. An einer Stelle trat Gas aus einer Leitung in der Wand aus, Funken stoben aus einigen Konsolen, die Deckenbeleuchtung flackerte nervös.

„Sao!" schrie er plötzlich, als er sie in der hinteren linken Ecke der Brücke liegen sah. Ein kleiner Strom aus dunkelrotem Blut lief ihre Stirn herunter, tropfte glucksend auf den kalten Fussboden. Entgegen der Schmerzen, die ihm sein eigener, angeschlagener Körper machte, stürzte er sofort zu ihr. Er schrie sie an, sie solle doch aufwachen, doch sie reagierte nicht. Hektisch und total aufgelöst griff er ihren Arm, um den Puls zu fühlen.

Er war noch da.

Doch trotzdem wusste er sich nicht zu helfen. „Weg da, ich kümmere mich um sie!" Eine Hand griff auf seine Schulter und schubste ihn sachte weg. Es war Claire. Sie muss gerade aus dem Fahrstuhl gekommen sein und brachte auch gleich einen medizinischen Notfallkoffer mit. „Kümmer du dich um die anderen!" Er nickte stumm.

Als er dann auf Mitch zuging, bewegte sich dieser von selber, er sah nicht verletzt aus. Langsam kamen alle wieder zu sich. Ein Schrei tönte.

Min's linker Arm war in einer sehr unschönen Lage, Elle und Speiche des Unterarms waren gebrochen, was er verständlicherweise alle sofort lautstark wissen ließ.

„Schafft ihn auf die Krankenstation, ich komme gleich nach!" brüllte Claire erregt. Sie hätte sich nicht träumen lassen, dass sie ihr gelerntes Wissen so schnell hätte einsetzen müssen.

Mitchum und Jonathan stützten der vor Schmerzen schreienden Minao und schaffte ihn in den Turbolift. Susan nahm an ihrer etwas verwüsteten Station platz und überprüfte das Schiff, während Steven gebannt auf den flackernden Schirm blickte. Zwei Schiffe des Frachterkonvois gingen vor seinen Augen in Flammen auf, die anderen schienen schwer beschädigt zu sein. „Steven…" hörte er es leise aus dem Hintergrund murmeln. Als Steven sich wendete, blickte Sao ihn mit ihren wunderschönen Augen lächelnd an. „Sie war nur bewusstlos, mehr nicht."

Sie fielen sich beide überglücklich in die Arme und vergaßen für einen kurzen, ganz kurzen Moment, was passiert war. „Danke Claire." Steven blickte Claire glücklich an, sie wusste, dass er ihr sehr dankbar war. „Ich kümmere mich jetzt um Min." Sie verschwand im Lift.

„So, kann mir jetzt mal jemand erklären, was hier los ist?" Steven schaute dabei fragend zu Susan, die immer noch auf ihre Anzeigen starrte.

„Wo fange ich an…also ich habe keine Ahnung, wo wir sind und was uns hier her gebracht hat. Auf jeden Fall sind wir nicht mehr da wo wir waren…" Sie machte eine Pause. „Ich weiß, keine sehr wissenschaftliche Erklärung, aber besser geht es momentan nicht."

„Und was ist da draußen los?" Sao zeigte mit dem Finger kurz auf den Schirm. „Zwei der 5 Konvoischiffe sind explodiert, die anderen drei schwer beschädigt. Und die Station ist ebenfalls hier."

„Was? Die Station, an der der Konvoi andocken sollte? Das ist unmöglich!"

Susan drückte ein paar Knöpfe und blickte dann auf den Schirm. Er zeigte tatsächlich die Station. Beschädigt, aber intakt.

„Finde raus, wo wir sind, rede von mir aus mit den anderen Schiffen, aber ich will eine Erklärung!" Steven war recht aufgebracht, wie die anderen auch. „Geht klar, ich bin dran."

„Was ist eigentlich mit Sally los, warum hören wir von ihr nichts?" Sao lief an die Konsole hinter dem Stuhl des Captains und tippte darauf herum, Steven stellte sich hinter sie. Die Anzeigen blinkten, Systemberichte tauchten auf. „Ihr primärer Systemrouter ist ausgefallen, der Sekundäre nicht angesprungen…sie ist praktisch in ihrem Speicherbereich gefangen, kann nicht nach draußen kommunizieren, da ihre Signale nicht an die Schiffssysteme weitergeleitet werden." Mitch betrat wieder die Brücke. „Min geht's ganz gut, Jon bleibt noch etwas bei ihm. Was war hier los?"

„Wenn wir das wüssten…" antwortete Steven. „Wir haben keine Ahnung wo wir sind, wie wir hier hergekommen sind, und warum diese Riesenstation mit hier ist. Susan kümmert sich drum. Check du die Schiffssysteme durch und leite Reparaturen ein. Sally hat Priorität, ihre Systemrouter sind ausgefallen."

„Klingt nach einer Menge Arbeit, ich kümmer mich drum."

„Ich helf dir." sagte Sao und lief ihm hinterher. Steven ging an Mitchs Station, um sich einen Überblick über die Lage zu verschaffen. Als er saß, schoss es ihm wie ein Blitz durch den Kopf. „Brücke an Hangar, Sam, hörst du mich, antworte!...Sam!"

„Mist, so ein gottverdammter Mist! So eine Scheie! Verdammt noch mal!" hörten ihn Steven und Susan fluchen. „Sam, was ist los, sag was!" Keine Antwort. Er blickte kurz zu Susan und sprintete dann zum Lift, begab sich zum Hangar hinunter. Als die Lifttüren sich öffneten, blickte er in den Hangar hinein. Einen der Perseus-Jäger hatte es aus der eigentlich sicheren Verankerung gerissen, die ihn festhalten sollte, er lag halb auf dem Rücken an der Wand der Halle.

„Sam!"

_**Besprechungssaal der Raumstation Quasar IV – 13.37 Uhr, 22. September 2370, Position unbekannt**_

Mehrere der führenden Wissenschaftler der Station sowie des Frachterkonvois hatten sich auf Einladung von Prof. Dr. Marius Kalln in diesem kreisrunden Konferenzraum versammelt. Er hatte sich die letzten Stunden mit seinem Team damit beschäftigt, die aktuelle Position des Verbandes festzustellen, da die Station die beste Ausrüstung dafür hatte, auch wenn Einiges davon durch den Sprung beschädigt wurde.

Es waren bereits sieben Minuten vergangen, sieben Minuten, in denen Dr. Marius Kalln schon hätte hier sein müssen. 13.30 Uhr war vereinbart. Und Susan wurde immer nervöser.

Sie war als Wissenschaftsoffizier der Defiant ebenfalls eingeladen worden, kam sich aber unter diesen ganzen Leuten hier trotzdem etwas komisch vor.

Auch wenn Sam dabei war.

„Du hast uns allen gestern einen gehörigen Schrecken eingejagt, weißt du das?" Sie schaute Sam direkt an, blickte auf das hautfarbene Gel-Pflaster auf seiner Stirn. Er lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl links neben ihr zurück und schaute an die Decke. „Es war halt etwas schlechtes Timing, das Steven gerade in dem Moment kam, als ich mir den Zentralrechner des umgekippten Perseus angekuckt hab." Er musste etwas lachen. „Sah für ihn wohl so aus, als ob ich der Käse auf dem Sandwich gewesen wäre."

„Hey, darüber macht man keine Witze."

„Ach komm, etwas Humor kann in unserer Situation wohl nicht Schaden, oder?" Sie rollte leicht schmunzelnd mit den Augen. Er sah wirklich alles immer Positiv. Eigentlich keine schlechte Eigenschaft, nur manchmal etwas nervig. Sie schaute durch den Raum, die anderen Leute diskutierten wild. Sie konnte einiges verstehen, anderes nicht. Dann ging die Tür auf.

„Entschuldigen sie die Verspätung, meine Damen und Herren, wir mussten unsere Ergebnisse zweimal nachrechnen, was recht zeitaufwendig ist." Dr. Kalln lief auf den letzten freien Platz zu, setzte sich aber nicht hin. Er stützte sich mit beiden Armen auf dem Tisch ab, ließ den Kopf hängen, er schnaufte. Sam und Susan schauten sich mir fragenden Blicken kurz an. „Wir haben ein Problem." Er zückte eine kleine Disk und steckte sie in eine Öffnung an seinem Platz. Einen Knopfdruck später verdunkelte sich der Raum und der Holoprojektor sprang an.

„Wie nur unschwer zu erkennen sein dürfte, ist das was sie sehen eine Sternenkarte." Zwei Sachen waren hervorgehoben: Die Sonne in der Milchstraße und ein Punkt im Andromeda-Nebel. Das schwache Licht der Projektion ließ das Gesicht des Professors in merkwürdigen Schattenspielen scheinen. Sein Blick und seine Stimmlage ließen nichts Gutes verheißen.

„Und das ist unser Problem."

Eine rote Linie tauchte auf und verband beide Punkte miteinander. Darüber erschien eine Zahl.

2,216 Millionen Lichtjahre.

Sie blinkte rot.

Keiner sagte etwas, es war still. Nur das Summen des Projektors war noch zu vernehmen.

„Soll…soll das etwas heißen, wir befinden uns am Rand des Andromeda-Nebels?" sagte eine zierlich klingende Frauenstimme leicht zitternd. „Das ist doch nicht ihr ernst!" Immer noch Stille. Susans Hände krallten sich in die Armlehnen. Sam zuckte nicht.

„Glauben sie mir, ich konnte es nach den ersten Berechnungen genauso wenig glauben wie sie jetzt. Wir haben es nachgeprüft, immer und immer wieder. Ein Fehler ist ausgeschlossen."

„Aber wie soll das möglich sein? Kein Antrieb der Welt kann uns so weit transportieren!" sagte Prof. Dr. Sara Wellner. „Um es kurz zu sagen, wir wissen es nicht. Wir hatten noch keine Zeit, uns mit den Daten näher zu befassen. Aber natürlich ist dies unser nächstes Ziel. Diese Sache stellt uns alle vor völlig neue Herausforderungen. Auch wenn sie es mir vielleicht nicht ansehen, ich bin genauso fertig wie sie alle hier." Er blickte in die Gesichter aller Anwesenden, die Enttäuschung, den Ärger, die Wut und die Ratlosigkeit stand allen offensichtlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Aber unsere Lage könnte schlimmer sein. Wir haben eine Station voll mit Ressourcen, die uns alle für mindestens 1 Jahr versorgen kann, wir haben 3 Transportfrachter und eine bestens ausgerüstete Korvette, die uns verteidigen könnte. Die Sensoren sind frei, keinerlei Schiffe in der nahen Umgebung. Einen unbekannten Sprungknoten haben wir ebenfalls schon entdeckt. Wenn sie mich fragen, ist es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis wir wieder nach Hause kommen." Ein etwas angestrengt aussehendes Schmunzeln huschte über seine Lippen. So gut wie jeder bemerkte, dass es aufgesetzt war. Er drehte sich zu einem Offizier, der Susan und Sam unbekannt war. Beiden schoss momentan vieles durch den Kopf. Familie, Freunde, ihre Heimat…aber sie verdrängten es und besonnen sich auf ihre Professionalität. Und die Worte von Dr. Kalln.

„Commodore Malokowich, es liegt nun an ihnen und ihrem Führungsstab alles Weitere zu organisieren. Sie sind die höchste Militärperson von uns allen, demzufolge haben sie das Kommando."

Der Commodore holte tief Luft. „Die Lage ist…schwierig, dass wissen wir alle. Aber konzentrieren wir uns auf unsere Aufgabe. Ich werde mich mit meinem Stab zusammensetzen und einen Plan ausarbeiten, was als nächstes zu tun ist. Bis dahin haben sie alle den Befehl, ihre Schiffe wieder auf Vordermann zu bringen, denn wir können jedes Einzelne gebrauchen. Wir kontaktieren sie, wenn es etwas Neues gibt." Er pausierte kurz, stand dabei auf. Ein Hühne von man, definitiv russischer Abstammung, man hörte es an der Sprache und dem Namen und sah es am Körperbau und dem kantigen Gesicht. „Kopf hoch, wir schaffen das. Wegtreten." Ein zuversichtlicher Blick war das letzte, was Sam und Susan von ihm sahen, er verschwand mit einigen anderen hohen Tieren aus dem Raum, die meisten Wissenschaftler begannen sofort heftige Diskussionen. Sam drehte seinen Stuhl leicht zu Susan und fragte „Was denkst du?". Sein Blick war neutral.

„Ich weiß nicht so Recht. Das war ne ganz schöne Ladung auf einmal. 2,2 Millionen Lichtjahre. Unfassbar. Meine Familie…" Ihre Stimme wurde zittriger. „…meine Freunde…"

„Die wirst du alle wieder sehen." fiel ihr Sam ins Wort. „Jaja, ich weiß, positiv denken." Sie schmunzelte etwas. Einer der Assistenten des Doktors hatte eine Ladung Datenpads mit herein gebracht, sie lagen beim Platz des Doktors. Sam stand auf, schnappte sich eines davon und stellte sich hinter Susans Stuhl. „Na komm, fliegen wir zurück, wir müssen es den anderen sagen." Sie nickte bedacht und stand ebenfalls auf. „Gehen wir." Doch dann kam mal wieder einer dieser Momente, die man am Liebsten nie erleben möchte, eine dieser Überraschungen, die alles andere als gewollt sind. Roter Alarm.

„Huh? Was ist denn jetzt wieder los?" Der Raum wurde dunkler, rotes Licht flutete die Decke und füllte den Raum mit einer etwas bedrückenden Atmosphäre. Jetzt ging es schnell.

Beide verspürten ein merkwürdiges Zucken ihrer Implantate hinten am Hals. Eine andere Farbe mischte sich plötzlich in das Rot des Raumes, es war Weiß. Beide schauten schnell zum Fenster, welches den ganzen Raum an einer Wand durchzog. Sie sahen einen sich öffnenden Sprungknoten, wo eigentlich keiner hätte sein dürfen, nämlich nur wenige Kilometer vor der Station. Wieder das Zucken im Nacken.

„Susan, Sam, hier ist Sally, ich funktioniere wieder, aber jetzt habe ich keine Zeit für Erklärungen, Minao möchte euch sprechen. Ich stelle ihn durch." Die Beiden stellten auch keine Fragen, sondern lauschten sofort Minaos Worten.

„Leute, schwingt eure Hintern sofort hierher zurück, da kommt was Großes durch den Knoten, ich weiß aber noch nicht was! Ihr müsst auf eure Posten!" plapperte Min sehr hektisch und laut.

„Min? Du bist wieder fit, wie…"

„Claire hat meinen Arm in ein Gel-Pack gelegt, Susan, aber das kann ich euch dann erzählen, beeilt euch, mir gefällt das nicht, die Anzeigen der Energiewerte werden immer höher!"

Das weiße Licht begann zu flackern. Beide starrten wie gebannt nach draußen, ebenso alle Anderen im Raum. Dann sahen sie es. Es war eigentlich unmöglich, doch es war so. Alle hatten gehofft, es nie wieder zu sehen. Nun wurde diese Hoffnung zu Nichte gemacht.

Sathanas.


	5. Kapitel 4 Alte Feinde, neue Freunde

**Kapitel 4 – alte Feinde, neue Freunde**

_**Besprechungssaal der Station Quasar IV – 13.49 Uhr, 22. September 2370, irgendwo in Andromeda**_

„Das…das kann nicht sein, dass ist unmöglich!" stotterte Sam, immer noch auf das Schiff, was eben auf dem Sprungknoten kam, starrend. Es war tatsächlich eine Sathanas-Klasse der Shivaner. Viele Fragen schossen ihm momentan durch den Kopf, doch die zwei wichtigsten waren wohl: Was machen Shivaner hier in der Andromeda-Galaxie und greifen sie uns an?

„Komm schon, nix wie raus hier!" rief Susan und zerrte Sam am Arm Richtung Tür. Die meisten Wissenschaftler waren schon hektisch und in Panik nach draußen gestürzt.

‚An das gesamte Jäger- und Bomberpersonal: Finden sie sich sofort im Hangar ein und machen sie ihre Maschinen startklar. Dies ist keine Übung, ich wiederhole, dies ist keine Übung!' dröhnte es aus den Lautsprechern in der Decke. Beide wussten, das es jetzt ernst war.

„Los, beeilen wir uns, ich fühle mich gar nicht wohl, wenn dieses Teil mit seinen 4 Strahlenkanonen auf uns zielt!" Susan lief voran, Sam hinterher. Die engen Gänge der Station waren voll von wild umher laufendem Personal aller Arten, das rote Licht wirkte jetzt noch bedrückender als im Besprechungsraum. Nichts wie zum Hangar.

„Was zum Teufel ist hier los?" Steven kam mit Jonathan gerade von den vorderen Geschützen, an denen sie gearbeitet und sie repariert hatten. Die linke Lifttür der Brücke schloss sich hinter den beiden und Min begann zu sprechen.

„Schau doch am besten selbst…" Der Bildschirm sprang um, man sah die Sathanas in ihrer vollen Größe. Den beiden Ankömmlingen klappten symbolisch die Kinnladen bis auf den Boden, beide nahmen langsam ihre Plätze ein.

Die Lifttür zischte wieder, diesmal war es Sao, sie half Mitch unten im Maschinenraum bei der Reparatur von Sally's primären und sekundären Systemroutern.

Bevor sie auch nur ein Wort sagte, fiel ihr das Bild des Hauptschirms auf. Sie blieb stumm, starrte nur nach vorne. Man bedenke, dass die gesamte Crew der Defiant sozusagen noch Frischlinge waren…nun waren sie plötzlich Millionen von Lichtjahren von Zuhause weg und standen einer der mächtigsten Zerstörungswaffen der Shivaner gegenüber.

„Waffenstatus?" fragte Steven mit bedachter Stimme.

„Die Geschütze funktionieren in 3 Minuten wieder, der Reboot-Prozess läuft."

„Min, wo sind Susan und Sam?"

„Ich habe sie bereits zurück gerufen, sie müssten bald von der Station starten…warte…" Es piepte, Jon stand auf und ging an Susans Station. „Wir werden gerufen…von der Station. Ich stelle durch."

Das Bild zeigte Commodore Malokowich auf dem Kommandozentrum von Quasar IV.

„Captain Nankam, die Waffensysteme der Station reichen bei Weitem nicht aus, um dieser Sathanas gefährlich zu werden, sie müssen sie vernichten, mit allem was sie haben, sonst ballert sie uns zu Klump!" Der Commodore war ziemlich außer sich, da er wie alle hier noch nie in so einer Situation hier war.

„Bei allem Respekt, Commodore, sie wissen doch ganz genau, wie stark die Hüllenpanzerung bei dieser Schiffsklasse ist, sollen wir da 5 Jahre drauf schießen?"

„Müssen wir vielleicht nicht…" unterbrach Jon.

„Wie meinen sie das?" fragte der Commodore sichtlich verwirrt.

„Nun, der Krieg gegen die Shivaner ist erst rund 3 Jahre her und nach meinen Scans zu urteilen ist diese Sathanas noch das gleiche Modell wie damals."

„Und wie soll uns das helfen, junger Mann?" Steven drückte mit seinem Blick zu Jon genau dasselbe aus.

„Nun, ich glaube man sollte die Feuerkraft der Defiant nicht unterschätzen. Wenn wir unser Feuer mit ein paar Bomberstaffeln koordinieren und auf einen der Waffenarme zielen, können wir die Sathanas vielleicht verscheuchen…"

„Ok, egal was wir tun, wir tun es besser JETZT!" Sao setzte sich in der Zwischenzeit an Susans Station um die Sensoren zu überwachen. „Es sind soeben Jäger und Bomber von der Sathanas gestartet, mit Kurs auf die Station und die Energiewerte der Strahlenkanonen steigen schnell!"

„In Ordnung Defiant, " sagte der Commodore grübelnd, „versuchen wirs, ist wohl unsere einzige Chance."

„Sie müssten einen Satz Koordinaten empfangen, geben sie diese an ihre Bomberjungs durch." Jon hatte die von ihm errechneten Koordinaten gerade gesendet.

„Defiant, wir richten uns nach ihnen, viel Glück." Ein zuversichtliches Nicken, dann zeigte der Schirm wieder die Sathanas.

„Also los, Min, bring uns in Schussposition. Jon, Geschütze in den HP-Mode schalten, wir brauchen jetzt alles, was drin ist." HP-Mode stand für High Power-Mode und bedeutete, dass die Kanonen auf 150 ihrer Spezifikation betrieben würden, was aber zu unvorhergesehenen Ausfällen oder Systemschäden führen könnte.

„Du weißt aber, was das für die Kanonen bedeutet?"

„Ja, die Kanonen können wir auf der Station reparieren lassen, aber ganz ohne die Station hätten wir ein Problem!" Er lehnte sich zurück, starrte auf den Schirm.

„Die ersten Staffeln der der Station sind soeben gestartet…und ich empfange das IFF von Susan und Sam, sie kommen!"

„Danke Sao. Sally, mach den Hangar bereit für ihre Ankunft." Alle waren angespannt, es lag eine merkwürdige Atmosphäre in der Luft der Brücke. Als sich ein paar Jäger und Bomber der Shivaner zu nah an die Defiant heranwagten, zerbröselte Jon sie mit den seitlichen Anti-Jäger Strahlgeschützen, doch das störte die Shivaner scheinbar gar nicht, die Sathanas flog weiter unbeirrt aber glücklicherweise sehr langsam auf die Station zu. Trotzdem würde sie bald in Waffenreichweite sein…

„Was machen die da?" fragte sich Susan im Cockpit ihres Perseus. Sie hatte freie Sicht auf die Defiant und ihre Scanner zeigten an, das sie sich seitlich der Sathanas näherte.

„Keine Ahnung, sie scheinen auf diesen hässlichen Pott zuzufliegen, aber was soll das bringen?"

„Gute Frage, ich glaube nicht, das die Defiant genug Feuerkraft hat, um der Sathanas gefährlich zu werden." Sie blickte nach links aus ihrem Cockpitfenster.

Über 60 Jäger und Bomber waren aus dem gigantischen Hangar der Station gestartet, und die Beiden waren mitten drin. Noch nie haben sie einen so großen Einsatz so hautnah miterlebt, irgendwie schon ein überwältigendes Gefühl, vor allem wenn man bedenkt, was auf dem Spiel stand.

„Achtung, wir bekommen Gesellschaft…" brummte Sam. Natürlich war auch die Sathanas nicht gerade mit wenigen Jägern bestückt und sie ließ wahrscheinlich alles, was sie hatte auf die Station los. Die Frachter hatten sich mittlerweile in einen toten Winkel des shivanischen Schlachtschiffes gebracht, nämlich direkt hinter die Station. Dies war eine durchaus logische Entscheidung, wenn man bedenkt, dass dieses Schiff die Frachter mit nur einer Salve erledigen könnte.

„Mehrere feindliche Staffeln, ich seh sie. Sie wollen die Bomber abfangen."

„Mal ehrlich Susan, was würdest du jetzt lieber machen, dich in ein deinen Stuhl auf der Brücke setzen oder…"

„Schnappen wir sie uns!" sagte sie energisch, wobei etwas Wut wegen ihrer aktuellen Situation natürlich auch dabei war.

„Das wollte ich hören, beschützen wir die Bomber!"

Beide erfassten Alpha 1, das Führungsschiff der ersten Bomberstaffel, zogen ihre Perseus nach links und nahmen Formation ein. Nachdem der Pilot informiert wurde, machten alle ihre Waffen scharf, auch die anderen Eskorten dieser Bomberstaffel. Und dann begann es.

_**Schlachtfeld um die Sathanas – 14.02 Uhr, 22. September 2370, irgendwo in Andromeda**_

Wenn man gewisse Aspekte mal außen vor lässt, war es ja eigentlich ganz schön, irgendwie auch spektakulär. Überall bunte Farben, vor Licht nur so strotzende Explosionen, majestätische Jäger, die ihre Bahnen zogen, leuchtende Triebwerke und das Licht reflektierende, glänzende Schiffshüllen. Wäre da nur nicht die Gefahr zwischen all diesen Sachen…

„Alpha 1 an Defiant 1 und 2, was soll das? Ihr fliegt ja als ob ihr noch nie einen Kampf mitgemacht habt! Verschwindet, oder die Shivaner zerbröseln euch euren Arch!" Klare Worte des führenden Piloten der Alphastaffel. Und er hatte ja Recht, denn es war ihr erster ‚echter' Kampf. Auch wenn alle während der Akademie- und Ausbildungszeit sehr gute Schützen und Piloten waren, spielt ein echter Kampf mit scharfen Waffen in einer anderen Liga, erst recht gegen den Erzfeind der GTVA, die Shivaner. Und Hochmut kommt ja bekanntlich vor dem Fall.

Beide hörten natürlich den Kommentar, konzentrierten sich aber voll auf das Steuern ihrer Perseus-Jäger. Und das war auch bitter nötig, denn Shivaner gab es nun wirklich genug, die auf sie schossen.

„Mich hats erwischt!" brüllte Sam plötzlich über Funk zu Susan. „Ahh verdammt! Meine Laser sind offline, Mist!" Eine Rakete traf den hinteren, durch Laserfeuer bereits geschwächten Schild und durchschlug ihn teilweise.

„Los, lass uns hier verschwinden, dass sind zu viele! Die Jungs schaffen das auch ohne uns." antwortete Susan hörbar überfordert.

Auch wenn es sich beide kaum eingestehen, obwohl Susan eher als Sam, waren sie nun mal blutige Anfänger und hatten in einer solchen Schlacht nur wenig verloren. So taten sie also das einzig Richtige in dieser Situation: Rückzug zur Defiant.

„Kann mir mal jemand erklären, was die Beiden da machen? Sind die verrückt?" Steven schaute besorgt über Sao's Schulter auf ein Display an der Sensorenstation.

„Sie scheinen sich der Alpha-Staffel angeschlossen zu haben, um die Bomber zu eskortieren…" Sie schüttelte während dieser Worte etwas entrüstet den Kopf. „Wir müssen sie da rausholen, sofort!"

„Richtig…Sally, pfeif die Beiden sofort…"

„Warte…" unterbrach ihn Sao. Die beiden markierten grünen ‚Blops' bewegten sich plötzlich auf die Defiant zu. „Sie kommen, Sam wurde getroffen, wie es scheint. Sally, gib ihnen Rückendeckung mit unseren kleinen Strahlkanonen!"

„Verstanden." bestätigte Sally ruhig.

„Min, wann sind wir in Position?"

„Gleich Steven, gleich…knappe Minute." Dann würde es sich entscheiden. In gewisser Weise lagen die Leben auf der Station und den Frachtern in den Händen der Defiant-Crew.

Der Commodore starrte ebenfalls auf den Schirm, er zeigte die Defiant, die sich langsam, aber stetig der Sathanas näherte.

„Das muss klappen, es muss einfach…" murmelte er. Im Gedanken betete er.

„Status unserer Schiffe?" Sein Blick wand sich einem Offizier zu, der wild auf einer Konsole der Kommandobrücke herum tippte.

„Minimale Verluste, Bomber im Anflug auf die Koordinaten." antwortete der Lieutenant.

Die Sekunden verstrichen, Susan und Sam waren schon fast bei der Defiant. Dann begann das Schauspiel.

„Sir, unsere Bomber haben so eben das Signal von der Defiant bekommen, sie werfen ihre Ladung ab. Sehen sie, die Defiant feuert!"

„Gentlemen, drücken sie alle Daumen, die sie haben. Wenn das nicht klappt, haben wir ein Problem."

Die vier Bugstrahlkanonen begannen sich aufzuladen, alles sah normal aus, wie beim letzten Abfeuern auch. Das grüne Plasma sammelte sich in den Geschützen, Materiepartikel wurden von vorne angesaugt und fusionierten mit dem Plasma zu glühenden Bällen. Jetzt kam die schwierige Phase.

„Energieoutput auf 100, ich gehe weiter rauf." sagte Jon. Vereinzelte Blitze bildeten sich jetzt um jedes der vier Geschütze, während das Glühen immer größer wurde und das Summen immer lauter.

„110!"

Mehr Blitze, in kürzeren Abständen.

„120, Systeme stabil."

Langsam sah es richtig gefährlich aus.

„130...Nr.1 fluktuiert leicht, aber in den Toleranzen."

Angespannte Luft, man fühlte förmlich die Kraft der Geschütze um sich herum schwirren.

„140! Reaktoroutput auf Maximum!"

Plötzlich begann das Licht zu flackern, Energiefluktuationen durchzogen das ganze Schiff.

„150, feuerbereit!"

Steven holte tief Luft. Er hatte sich mit dem kleinen Kontrollpanel links von seinem Stuhl den oberen linken Arm der Sathanas, auf den sie zielten, näher herangeholt. Die anfliegenden Bomben waren deutlich zu sehen.

„Daumen drücken, Leute." Er fuhr mit seiner linken Hand streichelnd über die Lehne seines Stuhls, dachte ‚nun zeig mal was du drauf hast, Baby…'.

Der Moment war gekommen. „Feuer!"

Die Piloten sahen es, die gerade ihr Leben im Nahkampf gegen die Shivaner riskierten. Der Commodore sah es von seinem Kommandozentrum aus. Die Frachterkapitäne von ihren jeweiligen Brücken ebenfalls.

Die vier Strahlen schossen nach vorn, perfekt auf einen Punkt fokussiert, den oberen linken Arm der Sathanas. Dank des HP-Modus war jeder Strahl noch von Blitzen umrungen, während er das Vakuum des Alls durchschnitt und auf der Sathanas einschlug.

Panzerungsteilchen lösten sich unter der enormen Zerstörungskraft ab und wurden davon geschleudert, während sich die Torpedos näherten und jede Sekunde einschlugen.

Die Explosion war gigantisch, mehrere Torpedos schlugen nacheinander ein und setzten ihre zerstörerische Wirkungen in Kombination mit dem Feuer der Defiant frei. Niemand sah etwas Genaueres, bis sich der Blendeffekt zu lichten begann…

_**Brücke der GTCv Defiant – 14.19 Uhr, 22. September 2370, irgendwo in Andromeda**_

Steven sackte in seinen Stuhl zusammen, als er sah, was passiert war. Nämlich nichts. Es hatte wirklich nicht funktioniert, der Arm war noch dran. Als ob es die Sathanas überhaupt nicht gejuckt hätte. Und wenn es schon schlecht lief, dann richtig…

„Und…und jetzt?" Sao sah ihn zweifelnd an. Sie wusste was jetzt folgen würde. Er wusste es, alle wussten es. An den Spitzen der vier Arme formten sich summend weißrote Lichtkugeln, Sekunden später schossen die tödlichen Strahlen der Sathanas auf die Station zu. Ohne Gnade bohrten sie sich in deren Hülle, schnitten Deck für Deck durch wie ein Messer den Käse. Die Anzeige der Hüllenintegrität der Station ging schnell, sehr schnell in die Knie. Doch darauf achtete momentan keiner, der Anblick solch zerstörerischer Feuerkraft auf dem Hauptschirm war einfach fesselnd. Die Hülle der Station kollabierte, tausende von Menschen würden in den nächsten Sekunden ihr Leben lassen. Noch während die Explosionen Hüllenplatte um Hüllenplatte zerrissen, zog ein lautes Piepen Saos Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

„Nein…" murmelte sie, „weitere Sprungsignaturen im Kommen. Mehr Shivaner."

6 weitere Geschader shivanischer Jäger kamen an und dezimierten die Jäger der GTVA zusehens, während zwei Rakshasa-Korvetten mit ihren Bug-Strahlkanonen die Frachter zerstörten. Alles ging so wahnsinnig schnell, das die Crew mit dem Verarbeiten der ganzen Informationen gar nicht hinterher kam, gut das Sally die Steuerung der Jägerabwehr-Geschütze übernommen hatte…

„Moment, da…da ist noch etwas…" sagte Sao leicht stotternd, als sie die Daten eines weiteren Sprungknotens auf 8 Uhr entdeckte. Ein Schiff kam heraus, etwa so groß wie die Defiant. Seine Bauart war unbekannt, sicher war jedoch, es ist nicht shivanisch.

Allerdings zog ein helles Zucken Sao's Aufmerksamkeit wieder von der Anzeige weg, denn soeben ging die Station in einem gleißenden Feuerball auf, so etwas Gigantisches hatte keiner von ihnen je gesehen. In einer gewissen Weise war es sogar schön.

Das andere unbekannte Schiff eröffnete mit einer Art blauen Mini-Strahlkanone das Feuer auf die anrückenden shivanischen Jäger und Bomber, die den Anti-Jäger-Strahlgeschützen der Defiant zum Verwechseln ähnlich sahen.

Eine kleine Anzeige aufs Min's Station blinkte, nur mit Mühe konnte er seinen Blick vom Hauptschirm lösen.

„Was ist das jetzt schon wieder?" fragte Steven, mit Mühe die Fassung behaltend, als er das Schiff von der Größe einer Korvette auf dem Bildschirm hatte auftauchen sehen. Durch den Subraumsprung hatte es noch ziemlich viel Geschwindigkeit drauf und schoss so einige hundert Meter links an der Defiant vorbei.

Als die Explosion der Station ihren optischen Reiz verlor und langsam verschwand, fassten sich alle wieder so gut es ging und konzentrierten sich auf ihre Stationen.

„Keine Ahnung, es ist etwa so groß wie wir, aber definitiv nicht shivanisch!" Sao's Worte waren schon eine kleine Erleichterung, denn wie sie alle auf dem Schirm sahen, feuerte das Schiff auf die Shivaner.

„Steven, dieses Schiff hat uns einen Datensatz geschickt, es scheinen Sprungkoordinaten zu sein."

„Was?" Just in diesem Moment leuchteten die Triebwerke der unbekannten Korvette stärker als zuvor. Sie beschleunigte und verschwand in einem hellen Subraumknoten, der sich kurz darauf schloss.

Ruckler und Stöße ließen Steven für einen kurzen Moment das Gleichgewicht verlieren, glücklicherweise fiel er rückwärts in seinen Stuhl. Die Erschütterungen kamen von den ersten einschlagenden Raketen, denn mittlerweile kamen massenweise Jäger und Bomberstaffeln auf die Defiant zu, selbst ihre verbesserten und zahlreicheren Abwehrgeschütze waren damit überfordert.

„Wir können hier sowieso nichts mehr machen." waren Jons Worte mit gesenkter Stimme. Und er hatte Recht. Die Station zerstört, die Frachter verloren und Shivaner so weit das Auge reicht.

„Brücke an Maschinenraum, Mitch, haben wir genug Saft für einen Subraumsprung?"

Etwas verzerrt klingend antwortete er. „Ich glaube ja, Steven…als wir unser Feuerwerk vorhin veranstaltet haben, hat der Reaktor das nicht so gut verkraftet, aber ich denke ich bekomme die Energie zusammen. Warte…so, das dürfte reichen, los, wo immer du auch hin willst!"

„Danke, Min, los!" Er wusste was jetzt zu tun war. Wie automatisiert flogen seine Finger über seine Konsole und trafen wie lasergelenkt die richtigen Tasten. Kurz darauf beschleunigte die Defiant mit einem Ruck und verschwand im Subraum.

„Sie müssten gleich ankommen."

„Gut, haben sie eine Ahnung, wer die sind, Commander?"

„Nicht wirklich, Sir. Jedenfalls sind sie keine Shivaner."

„Sirs, wenn ich sie unterbrechen dürfte, der Subraumkanal öffnet sich, das Schiff kommt durch."

Der Captain und sein Commander nahmen in ihren Stühlen auf der Brücke platz. Ihr Blick richtete sich auf den Hauptschirm, auf dem sich ein Subraumtunnel öffnete. Die GTCv Defiant schoss heraus und bremste ab.

„Captain, alle Teams melden Bereitschaft." meldete ein Lieutenant.

„Gut, dann los."

„Schau dir das an, das ist doch unmöglich!" Aber Min's Blick täuschte ihn nicht. Er sah tatsächlich eine Hecate-Klasse vor seinen Augen. Steven und die Anderen waren genauso überrascht. Während des Subraumssprunges kamen Susan und Claire auf die Brücke, Sam ging zu Mitch in den Maschinenraum.

Er holte tief Luft.

„Langsam schockt mich hier gar nichts mehr. Wo sind wir, Susan?" Sie saß wieder an ihrer Station.

„Keine Ahnung, keine Daten, ich…verdammt noch mal, die Energiewerte dieser Hecate sprengen meine Skala! Dieses Schiff…"

„Warnung, Annäherungsalarm! Zwei Transporter nähern sich, sie sind auf einem Andock-Kurs. Je eine Staffel Jäger eskortiert sie. Achtung, eingehender Ruf. Nur Audio." Sally fiel Susan mit diesen Worten dazwischen. Steven nickte Susan zu, sie stellte durch.

Die Stimme klang kräftig, tief und etwas drohend. Und sie machte schnell klar, was Sache war.

„An das unbekannte Schiff, deaktivieren sie ihre Waffen und bereiten sie sich darauf vor, geentert zu werden. Bei Widerstand werden sie vernichtet. Es wird keine weitere Warnung geben."

„Und…was jetzt?" Claire's Stimme klang etwas ängstlich. „Wir müssen hier weg!"

„Wie denn…" murmelte Jon fluchend. „Der Sprung-Antrieb ist nicht geladen, und wenn wir uns bewegen…bei den Energiewerten will ich die lieber nicht reizen auf uns zu feuern!" Seine Fäusten schlugen mit aller Gewalt auf den Rand seiner Konsole. Seine Wut musste raus. Seine Verzweiflung auch.

„Aber was sollen wir denn dann machen? Uns einfach entern lassen? Wir müssen uns doch wehren, irgendwie!" Sao stellte mit diesen Worten auf den Lippen direkt neben Stevens Stuhl. Er packte ihre linke Hand mit seiner Rechten. Sao's Blick senkte sich, sie schaute ihm direkt in die Augen.

„Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass das nichts bringt." Seine Augen schauten sie so innig an wie am ersten Tag ihrer frischen Liebe. Sie spürte förmlich, wie nervös er war, wie besorgt um sie. Er hatte Angst, sein Puls war schnell und Adrenalin brachte seinen Körper in Wallung, als er sie anschaute und berührte. Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, welches er bisher nicht kannte, durchflutete seinen Körper von oben bis unten.

„Ich will dich nicht verlieren. Keinen von euch."

_**Andockschleuse 2, Steuerbord – 14.34 Uhr, 22. September 2370, irgendwo in Andromeda**_

„Andockklammern verriegelt." surrte die Computerstimme. Einige Bestätigungslampen blinkten grün. Mit einem Knopfdruck zündete Commander Marc Morris kleine Sprengladungen, die die äußere Wand des Schotts effektvoll, aber für ihn nicht sichtbar, nach innen wegsprengten.

„Fertig!" sagte er mit harscher Stimme zu dem hinter ihm stehenden Team. Er schwitzte leicht unter seiner Panzerung, während er sein Gewehr entsicherte.

„Waffen auf Betäubung, wir wissen nicht, was uns erwartet. Seid vorsichtig, wie besprochen!" Seine Finger huschten über ein kleines Display, daraufhin öffnete sich die massive Tür des kleinen Transporters und das Team stürmte in den Dekompressionsbereich der Andockschleuse.

„Colin!" Morris Gewehr zeigte auf eine Konsole neben der inneren Schleusentür. Lt. Colin Ipswitch stellte sich daneben, zückte eine Apparatur, riss die Verkleidung der Konsole herunter und schloss das System nach einigen Sekunden kurz.

„Gute Arbeit, vorwärts, Bereich sichern!"

Die 35 Elitesoldaten dieses Transporters stürmten von der Steuerbord-Seite in die Defiant, Team Beta kam von Backbord. Jason Harwyn zückte seinen mobilen Scanner und legte los.

„Sieht gut aus, Sir. Von hier drin stört die Panzerung unsere Scans nicht mehr. Mmhh…"

„Was ist?"

„Sir, im Umkreis von 200 Meter ist kein Lebenszeichen zu entdecken."

„Was? Das ist unmöglich! Dieses Schiff müsste mindestens 3000-4000 Personen an Bord haben. So viele Leute können sich hier nicht verstecken. Nun gut, wir…" Er wurde von einem merkwürdigen Geräusch unterbrochen, er klang wie ein Kratzen. Alle zuckten etwas zusammen.

„An die Enterkommandos. Mein Name ist Steven Nankam, kommandierender Offizier dieses Schiffes. Wir wollen eine friedliche Lösung unserer Situation. Sie finden die komplette Crew dieses Schiffes auf Deck 22, Sektion 11a, in der Mannschaftsmesse 1. Wir sind unbewaffnet und wollen eine konfliktfreie Lösung!"

„Mmhh trauen sie denen, Marc?" fragte ihn seine rechte Hand, Lt. Commander Elizabeth Connor.

„Ich weiß nicht so recht. Das ganze Schiff leer, nur diese paar Leute drauf? Irgendwas stimmt hier nicht…wie auch immer, wir schauen uns das trotzdem mal an. Colin, wie kommen wir dahin?"

Colin stellte sich schnell neben seinen Boss und hielt ihm sein mobiles Datenpad vor die Nase. Darauf war gut beleuchtet ein Lageplan dieses Decks zu sehen.

„Ich war so frei und habe mir den Plan des Schiffes aus deren Computer besorgt. War sogar ziemlich einfach, als ob die wollten, das wir den finden."

„Langsam fange ich an, diesem Nankam zu glauben. Colin, sie gehen voraus. Los geht's Leute, größte Vorsicht!"

Die Mannschaftsmesse war ein etwa 45455 Meter großer Raum. Hier versammelte sich normalerweise die Crew einer Deimos-Korvette, um zu plaudern, was zu trinken oder auch für die Mahlzeiten eines Tages. Es gab davon mehrere auf dem Schiff, damit es nicht so ein Gedrängel bei den Mahlzeiten gibt. In der Messe 1, in der sich alle nun aufhielten, gab es einen leicht erhöhten Bereich, auf dem meistens die hohen Tiere an Bord speisten. Natürlich standen massenweise Tische und bequeme Stühle herum, die den Platz des quadratischen Raumes perfekt nutzten. Die Beleuchtung war auf normalen Niveau, während Steven & Co. ungeduldig an der langen Bar saßen. Nur Sao nicht, sie überwachte an einer Konsole hinter dem Tresen die „Gäste", die sich bereits auf diesem Deck befanden und sicherlich gleich hier sein würden.

Jon nahm einen großen Schluck Whiskey, der zwar so schmeckte, aber keinerlei Alkohol enthielt. Syntherol hieß das Stichwort. Er knallte das jetzt leere Glas mit etwas viel Schwung auf den Tisch.

„Tss…wo sind wir nur gelandet…" murmelte er, die anderen verstanden es kaum. „Schaut euch das an…Millionen Lichtjahre von daheim entfernt, die Station konnten wir nicht retten, Shivaner hinter uns und zum perfekten Abschluss des Tages noch Fremde, die uns entern wollen! Eigentlich hatte ich mir unsere Reise etwas anders vorgestellt!"

„Das haben wir wohl alle, " sprach ihn Mitch an, „jedoch wird dein Gejammer daran nichts ändern, wir sind nun mal, wo wir sind." Seine Stimmlage war noch ruhig, als er das sagte, jedoch sprang Jon, der schon immer etwas aggressiver war, sofort darauf an, in dem er ihn grimmig anschaute und lauter wurde.

„Ach ja, dem lieben Herrn Chefingenieur ist die Situation wohl egal, was? Mr. Coolman oder wie? Wir werden die Erde und unsere Familien nie wieder sehen!"

„Aufhören…" murmelte Claire unhörbar.

„Wir werden hier draußen verrecken, entweder durch die da oder durch die Shivaner, ist im Endeffekt aber egal, wir werden draufgehen! Alle!"

„AUFHÖREN!"

Claires Schrei hallte durch das gesamte Deck. Danach war für ein paar Sekunden Stille. Jon blickte neben sich, sie stand direkt vor ihm.

„Dein verdammtes Gelaber kannst du dir sparen! Glaubst du es geht uns anders als dir? Aber machen wir deswegen so einen Aufstand? Wenn wir die Hoffnung aufgeben, jemals wieder nach Hause zu kommen, dann werden wir es auch nicht schaffen. Aber solange ich noch laufen und dieses Schiff noch fliegen kann, werde ich die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben. ICH NICHT!"

Die ganze Anspannung, die sich in ihr durch die letzten Ereignisse angestaut hatte, entlud sich nun. Selten sah man von Claire einen derartigen Gefühlsausbruch, sie war immer ruhig und gelassen. Aber tief in ihrem Innersten war sie genauso zerbrechlich und emotional wie alle Anderen hier auch. Für einige Sekunden blickten die beiden sich tief in die Augen. Jon sah die Wut in Claires Blick, in ihrem ganzen Gesicht. Und dann passierte es.

„Und jetzt reiß dich zusammen!" Ihre Hand holte Schwung und traf Jon komplett unvorbereitet im Gesicht. Die Ohrfeige war keinesfalls kräftig, aber heftig genug, um Jon wachzurütteln. Die Anderen saßen nur da und beobachteten, keiner getraute sich, einzugreifen.

„Ich…ich…" stotterte er. Sie drehte sich weg und ging wieder zu ihrem alten Sitzplatz weiter vorne am Tresen.

„Claire, warte, ich…" Er ging ihr nach und redete mit gesenkter Stimme weiter. „Tut mir Leid." Welch seltene Worte aus seinem Mund. „Ich…ich bin manchmal ein selten dämlicher Vollidiot."

„Nicht nur manchmal…" murmelte sie, ohne sich umzudrehen.

„Ich weiß…aber diese Situation…ich bin einfach etwas überfordert…und…hab die Beherrschung verloren. Entschuldige…Ich weiß doch, dass wir alle im selben Boot sitzen. Und wir werden dieses Boot wieder nach Hause steuern, versprochen. Und jeder, der sich uns in den Weg stellt, bekommt von mir persönlich eins auf'n Deckel." Er pausierte kurz. „Freunde?"

Sie drehte sich herum und schaute ihn an. Erst ernst, aber nach ein paar Sekunden durchzog ein leichtes Grinsen ihr Gesicht.

„Schon immer gewesen, du Raufbold." Die kurze, aber nötige Umarmung folgte.

Nachdem das geklärt war, drehte sich Jon um und reichte Mitch die Hand. „Sorry, du kennst mich ja…" Mitch musste ebenfalls Grinsen. „Vergiss es einfach. Wir sind alle etwas angespannt."

„Das ging ja grade noch mal gut…" flüsterte Sao in Stevens Ohr.

„Kannst du aber laut sagen. Wo sind eigentlich unsere Freunde?"

„Warte, ich schau mal…"

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür der Mannschaftsmesse, alle starrten sofort in diese Richtung. Doch alles, was sie sahen, war eine kleine Kugel, die langsam in den Raum gerollt kam. Sie blieb nicht weit vom Tresen weg liegen und piepte leise in unrhythmischen Melodien. Sie war komplett schwarz, man konnte auf diese Entfernung auch keine Öffnungen oder Ähnliches erkennen. Ein kräftiger werdendes Summen war zu hören.

„Achtung, die inneren Sensoren messen steigende Energiewerte von dieser Kugel." sagte Sally in gewohnt ruhigem Tonfall. Plötzlich katapultierte sie sich in etwa 2 Meter Höhe und sendete einen gleißen hellen Lichtblitz aus.

‚Hättest du uns das nicht etwas früher sagen können?' waren Stevens letzte Gedanken, bevor sich die Wirkung entfaltete. Reihenweiße fielen alle von ihren Stühlen und sackten ohnmächtig zusammen.

_**unbekannter Raum – 17.50 Uhr, 22. September 2370, an Bord der ATD Leviathan**_

Ein Geräusch…lauter werdend…ja, definitiv ein tiefes, brummiges Summen. Die niederfrequenten Schallwellen bohrten sich in sein Hirn und ließen es infernalisch erbeben. Ohne auch nur dem Hauch einer Chance, sich dagegen zu wehren, wachte er langsam auf. Als das erste Licht in seine Augen fiel, bemerkte er die Kopfschmerzen, die auf Grund des Summens garantiert nicht besser wurden. Er registrierte eine merkwürdige Position. Sein langsam erwachender Körper lag auf einer recht bequemen Liege, die allerdings fast aufrecht stand, so dass er auf die Wand des Raumes blicken konnte. Seine Arme standen im rechten Winkel von seinem Körper ab und waren an die Liege gefesselt, seine Beine ebenfalls. Ein weiterer Ring zog sich um seinen Bauch und presste ihn fest an die Liege. Er hatte seine normalen Sachen noch immer an, jedoch verspürte er einen leichten Schmerz im Rücken.

Seine Augen waren nun langsam wach genug, um ihm einen guten Eindruck des Raumes zu vermitteln. Als er sich so umsah, die Lichter hoch oben in den Ecken, das sterile Ambiente und die dunkle Scheibe vor ihm, verfestigte sich der Gedanke, dass er sich definitiv in einer Art Verhörzimmer befand…das Summen verstummte.

„Ahh, sie sind wach, wie ich sehe." tönte eine Frauenstimme aus mehreren Lautsprechen um ihn herum. Er kannte sie nicht und sie klang auch nicht besonders freundlich.

„Dann können wir wohl anfangen…Also, Mr. Nankam, sofern dies ihr richtiger Name ist, woher kommen sie? Und bitte die Wahrheit, ich kann es nicht leiden, wenn man mich belügt."

„Was soll dass…machen sie mich sofort los, ich…"

„Zszszs…Mr Nankam, so wird das aber nichts mit uns beiden. Sie müssen meine Fragen schon beantworten, wenn ich sie losmachen soll. Eine Hand wäscht die andere, sie verstehen?"

Ihm blieb keine andere Wahl, als wie sich auf ihr Spielchen einzulassen, er sah keine Möglichkeit, hier raus zukommen.

„Na gut. Wo wir herkommen, wollten sie wissen?"

„Exakt, Mr. Nankam." antwortete sie mit überheblicher Stimme.

„Aus einer anderen Galaxie, der Milchstraße."

Sie lachte herzhaft. „Sie sollen mich nicht amüsieren, sondern mir die Wahrheit sagen. Ihr Schiff hat nicht annähernd die Technologie an Bord, um sie von einer anderen Galaxie hier her zu bringen. Und mal abgesehen davon habe ich von der Milchstraße noch nie etwas gehört! Und jetzt halten sie mich nicht länger zum Narren, sonst werde ich ungemütlich!"

„Das ist aber die Wahrheit! Wir sind mit der Station und 3 Frachtern hier her geschleudert worden, wir wissen selber noch nicht genau, warum. Wir wollen einfach nur wieder nach Hause, in unsere Heimat, verstehen sie das nicht? Helfen sie uns, bitte!"

„Ihre Heimat…ich frage sie noch einmal, wo kommen sie her!" Ihre Stimme klang bedrohlicher als vorher.

„Ich sagte es ihnen doch bereits, aus der Milchstraße! Ich bin ein Mensch, unsere Rasse stammt von einem Planeten namens Terra, oder auch Erde genannt!"

„Was?" sagte die Frauenstimme leise. „Sagten sie gerade Erde?"

„Ja, verdammt noch mal, die Erde, von diesem Planeten stammen wir!"

„Das, das ist…unmöglich, sie lügen! Das kann nicht sein!"

‚Was ist denn mit der los?' fragte sich Steven, man könnte ja glatt denken, sie hätte schon mal von der Erde gehört…

Plötzlich eine weitere Stimme, definitiv männlich. Etwas leiser, da die Stimme nicht direkt ins Mikro sprach, konnte man sie auch nur schlecht verstehen. „…losmachen…DNA-Test…bestätigt…Beeilung…" Mehr konnte Steven nicht verstehen. Dann war Ruhe, die Lautsprecher wurden abgeschaltet. Das Summen eines kleinen Motors schallte plötzlich durch den Raum und brachte seine Liege in eine waagerechte Position, die Fesseln klackten und ließen ihn frei.

„Was zum…" murmelte er, während sich seine Gliedmaßen in Bewegung setzten. Als er stand, fasste er an seinen Nacken und spürte das noch immer vorhandene Implantat.

‚Sally, kannst du mich hören? Hallo?'

‚Ja Steven, ich bin da. Sie scheinen die Komm-Frequenzen der Implantate noch nicht entdeckt zu haben.'

‚Gut, das könnte uns helfen.' Wenigstens etwas klappte hier noch.

‚Wo sind die anderen und wie geht es ihnen?'

‚Das kann ich dir leider nicht sagen, ich hatte noch keinen Kontakt mit ihnen und kann sie auch nicht orten, sie müssen also bewusstlos sein. Ohne aktive Gehirnwellen auch keine Ortung. Tut mir Leid.'

‚Macht nichts, ich finde sie schon. Ich bin momentan in einer Art Verhörzelle, aber die haben mich grade frei gelassen. Ich hoffe, ich bekomme gleich ein paar Antworten.'

‚Gut, ich halte mich empfangsbereit. Bei mir ist alles ruhig, bis auf die zwei Entertrupps keine weiteren Eindringlinge. Ach und Steven, ich wollte dir noch etwas sagen. Meine inneren Sensoren haben die Entertrupps gescannt, während sie an Bord waren. Ihre Panzerung war sehr stark, aber zumindest scheinen sie uns nicht so ganz unähnlich zu sein. Pass trotzdem auf dich auf.'

An der rechten Wand des Raumes fuhr eine Tür-große Platte nach hinten und dann zur Seite.

‚Mach ich, es geht jetzt los hier, bis später.'

Zwei bis zur Unkenntlichkeit vermummte Wachen in schwarzen Kampfanzügen und Lasergewehren standen vor ihm und visierten ihn an.

„Wow, langsam Leute, alles ok, ganz ruhig!"

„Verhalten SIE sich ruhig, dann wird ihnen nichts passieren." Vor lauter Schreck merkte er gar nicht sofort, dass zwei weitere Personen den Raum betraten. Diese waren nicht vermummt, wie Offiziere gekleidet und kamen schnell näher. Und das Beste war, sie versetzten ihm gleich den nächsten Schock, als er ihnen ins Gesicht sah.

_**Aufenthaltsraum B7– 18.42 Uhr, 22. September 2370, an Bord der ATD Leviathan**_

„Dieses Warten macht einen fertig…" grummelte Mitch vor sich hin. „warum redet hier keiner mit uns? Stecken uns hier in den Raum und sagen nichts…"

„Das hast du uns vor 10 Minuten schon gefragt…" war Sao's leicht genervte Antwort. Alle bis auf Steven waren in diesem Raum versammelt. Der Einrichtung nach zu gehen, war es ein kleiner Aufenthaltsraum, ausgestattet mit einer Bar und diversen Tischen und Stühlen. Der Raum war rechteckig und hatte an einer Seite ein breiten Panoramafenster, durch das man nach draußen blicken konnte.

„Wir sind jetzt schon fast 3 Stunden hier drin, irgendwann muss hier mal jemand auftauchen, bleibt ruhig…" Claire sagte diese beruhigenden Worte, während sie die Aussicht aus dem Fenster genoss. Viel mehr konnte man momentan sowieso nicht machen. Es gab hier nur ein Ventilationssystem in der Decke, aber das war so klein, da hätte nicht mal ein Hund durchgepasst. Und die Tür war verriegelt, das hatte Sam schon schmerzlich herausfinden müssen, als er mit vollem Schwung dagegen lief…

Die Betäubungsgranate war ziemlich effektiv, erst gegen 16.00 Uhr waren sie wieder aufgewacht. Und seitdem, mehr oder weniger saßen sie hier, und warteten.

„Ob man das trinken kann?" Min hielt ein Glas direkt vor seinem Kopf und starrte in die darin enthaltene Flüssigkeit. „Hast du Angst, das Gift drin ist? Glaub mir, wenn die uns los werden wollten, hätten sie schon mehr als eine Gelegenheit dazu gehabt. Von daher, schlucks runter."

Da hatte Jon wohl Recht, also zögerte Min nicht mehr lange, und schüttete alles in seine trockene Kehle. Stinknormales Wasser. „Bedient euch Leute, ist nur Wasser."

Gerade als Sam zugreifen wollte, mahnte Sao plötzlich alle zur Ruhe. Sie klebte mit ihrem linken Ohr förmlich an der kalten Zimmertür. Draußen vernahm sie ein Gespräch, welches immer näher zu kommen schien. Sie konnte kaum etwas verstehen, doch es wurde immer lauter. Das „Ja Sir!", scheinbar von einer Wache, hörte sie jedoch gut. Dann ein paar Piep-Geräusche, die auf das Bedienen einer Konsole schließen ließen. Sie entfernte sich schnell von der Tür und sagte „Achtung, da kommt jemand!".

Als die Tür sich öffnete, waren alle erstmal froh, ein bekanntes Gesicht zu sehen, besonders natürlich Sao.

„Steven!" freudig lächelnd fiel sie ihm um den Hals, ohne zu merken, wer hinter ihm stand. Als sie ihn für ein paar Sekunden fast zu zerquetschen drohte, bemerkte sie die kräftige Person hinter ihm. Und ließ etwas entsetzt los.

„Was zum…Steven?" Die anderen staunten nur, als sie die Person anschauten.

„Ganz ruhig Leute. Er ist das, wofür ihr ihn haltet. Ein Mensch."

Nach einem kurzen Moment der absoluten Stille begannen die ersten Gespräche und alle nahmen Platz. Viele Fragen wurden geklärt, aber es taten sich im Laufe des Gesprächs auch viele Neue auf. Wie ein Mensch, beziehungsweise eine ganze Zivilisation, die Andro-Terraner, nach Andromeda kommt?

Aken Bosch. Dieser Name war allen ein Begriff. Jener Verräter war der Anführer der NTF im 2. shivanischen Krieg und hatte versucht, mit Hilfe des Projektes ETAK Kontakt zu den Shivanern aufzunehmen. Eines Tages verschwand er jedoch mit vielen Gefolgsleuten und einem shivanischen Transporter. Und er wurde nie gefunden.

„Sie wollen also sagen, dass ihre ganze Zivilisation hier Nachfahren von Aken Bosch sind?"

fragte Min ungläubig.

„Genau das, junger Freund." Der etwa 50-jährige Mann lehnte sich zurück und sprach gelassen weiter. Sein Gesicht war durch Furchen und ein paar tiefe Falten gekennzeichnet, die auf Kriegserfahrung hindeuteten.

„Wir entwickelten uns aus ihm, wissen aber so gut wie nichts darüber, woher er kam. Nur ein paar Datenfragmente sind uns erhalten geblieben, aber es sind eben nur Fragmente, keine ganze Geschichte. Aber so wie ich das sehe, können sie uns dabei helfen."

Sam, das alte Geschichts-Ass, legte sofort los, und erklärte Admiral Christopher Atkinson das, was er und seine Freunde während ihrer Ausbildung über Aken Bosch gelernt hatten.

Sichtlich geschockt darüber, das der Gründer ihrer Zivilisation ein Verräter gewesen sein soll, schaute er Sam an.

„Mit ihren Worten bringen sie gerade unsere Geschichtsbücher in große Schwierigkeiten. Unsere Historiker werden sicher hellauf begeistert sein…"

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen…aber trotzdem…wie kam Aken Bosch bitte mit einem einfachen shivanischen Transporter bis hier her, nach Andromeda? Und wie konnte sich in dieser kurzen Zeit eine Gesellschaft wie ihre daraus entwickeln, das ist doch unmöglich!" fragte Claire berechtigt. Dieses Schiff wäre noch vor einem sechzehntel des Weges aus Altersschwäche in seine Einzelteile zerfallen. Und Aken Bosch wäre selbst da schon längst Staub.

„Das kann ich ihnen recht einfach erklären. Ich nehme an, sie haben noch nichts von dem Silent Gate gehört?" Stille. „Dachte ich mir. Wir wissen nicht viel darüber, nur das dieses Tor Schiffe im Bruchteil einer Sekunde von hier bis zur…wie nannten sie sie…Milchstraße…schicken kann. Bei falscher Benutzung allerdings, kann man in der Zeit zurückgeschleudert werden. Genau das scheint Aken Bosch damals passiert zu sein, und wir konnten uns in den letzten 2200 Jahren etwa parallel zu ihnen entwickeln. Das Tor an sich scheint eine Technologie der Alten zu sein, sie arbeitet fast ohne messbare Energiewerte und die Transporttunnel sind selbst während der Benutzung nur schwer zu entdecken."

„DIE Transporttunnel? Sie sprachen in der Mehrzahl?"

„Gut aufgepasst, junge Dame." sagte er zu Sao. „Zwei konnten wir bis jetzt entdecken."

„Und genau dieses Tor zur Milchstraße könnte uns nach Hause bringen." warf Steven hoffnungsvoll ein. Ein Funken Hoffnung während dieser dunklen Stunden.

„Nur haben wir dabei ein Problem: Die Shivaner. Der Admiral hat mir vorhin schon einige Karten gezeigt. Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, dann ist nicht die Milchstraße die Heimat der Shivaner…sondern Andromeda."

„Soll das etwa heißen, die Shivaner, die uns zwei Kriege eingebracht haben, die wir nur knapp überlebt haben, waren nur eine Art Vorhut oder so was in der Art?"

„Naja, Jon, nicht gerade eine Vorhut, aber sagen wir mal so, wenn die Shivaner wirklich gewollt hätten, wären wir schon längst Staub. In gewisser Weise haben wir das wohl den Andro-Terranern zu verdanken, die schon seit hunderten von Jahren gegen die Shivaner kämpfen."

Der Admiral ergriff mit ernster Mine wieder das Wort. „Und da kommen sie ins Spiel. Wenn wir uns mit ihrer GTVA, wie Captain Nankam sie nannte, verbünden, werden wir zu einer sehr ernst zu nehmenden Gefahr für die Vernichter. Darum hat es für unser Militär von nun an höchste Priorität, das Silent Gate zur Milchstraße zu erobern und Kontakt mit ihren Leuten aufzunehmen."

Diese Worte liefen wie Öl jeden Gehörgang der Defiant-Crew hinunter. Gerade hatten sich ihre Chancen, nach Hause zu kommen, verhundertfacht. Es gab noch viele Fragen, die beantwortet werden wollten, aber es gab auch genug Zeit, um eben diese Antworten zu bekommen. Der Admiral erzählte weiter von den Alten, die die selbe, lang ausgestorbene Zivilisation war, die Steven und seine Freunde aus der Milchstraße auch kannten. Die Andro-Terraner haben sich deren Technologie im Laufe der Jahrhunderte immer besser zu nutze gemacht und konnten sich so den Shivanern widersetzen. Als der Admiral das Thema anschnitt, wie die Defiant hier her gekommen war, klärte sich auch das mit Hilfe von Sally schnell auf. Auf der Station Quasar IV, die ja mit ihnen hier gelandet war, wurde mit ionisierten Tachyonen in Verbindung mit Verteronstrahlung experimentiert, die Sally in der Zwischenzeit anhand der Scannerdaten identifiziert hatte. Sally sah den Zusammenhang, den die anderen nicht sahen. Am 21. September sollte laut Terminplan von der Station Earthgate das gebaute Subraumtor zur Erde das erste Mal getestet werden, was in ihrer Datenbank vermerkt war. Genau zu dieser Zeit war die Defiant in der Nähe der Station Quasar IV. Wer hätte schon wissen können, das der aufgebaute Subraumtunnel nicht stabil genug wäre, um der Verteronstrahlung zu widerstehen…denn eben diese Zog den Subraumtunnel von Ross 128 direkt nach Delta-Serpentis. Normalerweise wäre nichts passiert, denn der Subraumtunnel befindet sich, wie der Name schon sagt im Subraum. Doch die Tachyonenstrahlung erzeugte unvorhergesehene Risse in eben diesem, die den Tunnel austreten ließen. Und was das zur Folge hatte, wissen wir alle.

Der Admiral war sichtlich interessiert an der Technologie der Schiffs-KI, nachdem diese ihm auf beeindruckende Art und Weise ihre Kombinationsfähigkeit demonstiert hat.

„Ich muss sagen, das war ein sehr interessantes Gespräch. Aber meine Damen und Herren, wir haben Arbeit vor uns. Die Shivaner werden unsere ganze Kraft zu spüren bekommen…und sie werden mit dabei sein!"


End file.
